Code: Oblivion
by H.Kage09
Summary: Possibility of continuation. If I do, reread the first chapters as changes will be made.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

-1Code: Oblivion

Prologue

My name, Yami. I lost my parents at the age of eleven. My mother died in a car crash. At least she felt no pain, as the steering wheel smashed into her forehead. My father was murdered from the crossfire of a gang-war. Not like I cared much about their deaths, they were negligent. My father was also a drunk. Often times drunk enough to beat my sister or me. Sometimes both. My sister Keiko died when I was ten. She was killed at the age of five by my father shooting her in the lung. My mother never did try to stop him, nor did she care about our father harming us. She didn't even cry at Keiko's funeral. I often times tried to get her out of the house, but that night my father had a gun. But that night, I failed. I was quite close to her. She said she thought of my as her guardian. But once both of my parents died, my grandparents took custody of me. I still went to school though. I was still a bit emotionally unstable. After about two years, my grandparents died of age. Now I had only one place left to go. My friends, who I'd known since the age of one, took care of me for about three weeks. But I had too many memories of my death-filled past. So with out telling them, I made a plan. I was leaving the U.S. So I chose France. Being half French myself, I spook extremely fluent French. But I would have to go to a boarding school so I would have a place to live. I used my laptop to list every boarding school in France. I narrowed it down to only the ones that had a high school close by the junior high: ten schools. Next I had it pick the best 3 out of the list. So I chose one at random, Kadic Junior High. Oddly enough, it was an English speaking school. I had a surprisingly large amount of money left from my grandparents and yet more from the payment I earned fixing computers. So I chose a few of my possessions to take with me: my custom-built laptop, enough clothes to last a week, my custom-built mp3-player, and a Nintendo DS with some games. I told no one of my plan except my best friend, Dennis. So I bought a plane ticket and took the bus to the airport. So no one would hear from me for a long while. The plane ride was long, but I did have music with me so I slept most of the time. Yes, I sleep while listening to music. When I arrived in France, I got a taxi to the school. My new life was about to begin. I had sufficiently left my death-filled past behind me.

---------End Prologue--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- : Arrival

8:32 PM

Cafeteria

"Oh, come on Jeremie, be a pal."

Odd whined, "It's just for one night."

"Fine, but remind me why I have to do this?" Jeremie asked, sighing.

"Because Jim is getting suspicious, and I don't want him to find Kiwi." Odd replied.

"I said ok. But if he barks I'm putting back in your room. But only tonight." Jeremie said.

"Thanks Jer, now Jim will hopefully get off my back." Odd sighed cheerfully, "By the way, you gonna finish that?"

"Odd, you're a real walking stomach. Ya know that, right." Jeremie said.

"Yeah, and we've been through this before, you're a walking brain." Odd laughed.

" So, have you made any progress on Aelita's anti-virus." Yumi asked.

Sighing deeply, "No, not one bit. I don't get it, the materialization program wasn't this hard." Jeremie replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it someday." Aelita said, smiling softly at him.

"Hey, you guys hear that I actually got a better grade on the science test then Sissi? Amazing, wouldn't you say?" Odd said, changing the subject.

It was at this moment that a black haired girl walked over to their table. She looked around for Ulrich, and not seeing him, decided to be the snobby witch she was.

"Oh hello. Have you seen Ulrich? I was supposed to be going to the movies with him but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?" Sissi asked, holding something behind her back.

Laughing, "Ok. One, he doesn't date baboons and two, if he was he either lost his mind or your blackmailing him." Odd said.

"Oh but I am, and here he comes now. Ask him yourself." Sissi said, pointing at the oncoming Ulrich.

"Ok, fine. Hey Ulrich, Sissi said that you were going to the movies with her. That true?" Odd asked.

"………..Yes." Ulrich said quietly.

"She stole your diary again, didn't she?" Jeremie asked, pointing his fork at him.

"As a matter of fact, I did. And if he doesn't go out with me, news about Aelita will be spilt and his diary will be the front page of the newspaper." Sissi said evilly.

"Why you little- give it back now!" Yumi shouted, standing up.

"Ya know, I don't like blackmail that much."

"Huh, and just who do you think you are!" Sissi shouted.

She whirled around to see a pale boy about her height staring at her. With lightning-fast speed, he grabbed the diary out of her hands.

"Like I said, I don't like blackmail. It's wrong, not to mention illegal." The boy said, " So leave before someone else finds out about this and you get in trouble."

"Growling angrily, Sissi stormed away. The boy, now smiling happily, tossed the book on their table. Ulrich, not wanting Odd to get it, grabbed it right away and sat down.

"Idiot." The boy said, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Jeremie said, "I'm Jeremie."

"Odd's the name, joking is my game." Odd said, introducing himself.

" I'm Aelita, nice to meet you." Aelita said.

"I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said, "Thanks for getting this back for me."

"I'm Yumi, and the girl you just greatly humiliated is Sissi." Yumi said, sitting back down,

"Stay away from her. I got to get going anyway, I promised my parents I'd be home early."

"She seems nice." The boy said sarcastically, "I'm Yami by the way, I just moved here from America."

"See ya." Ulrich said.

"America? What's America, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, puzzled.

At this remark, everyone including Yami burst out laughing. Yami was puzzled as well, not knowing how anyone couldn't know of the U.S.

"What's so funny?" Aelita asked, extremely confused.

"We're sorry Aelita, but that was just hilarious." Ulrich said, trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing.

"I don't see how it was funny." Aelita muttered bitterly.

After a few minutes of loud giggling, "Okay than, now that that is out of our systems- I'll explain later Aelita- you said you were from the U.S., right? Why'd you move here?" Jeremie said.

"Long story that I don't feel like- (Beep Beep Beep)- what was that?" Yami started but was cut off by a beeping sound.

Everyone but Yami looked at each other and nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Umm Yami, we'll see you later. Whats your dorm number?" Jeremie said, getting up.

"Umm, lemme see here, 212. But where are you going? And what was that beeping?" Yami replied, confused.

"Well, that explains why Jim set up the bunk part of my bed, and we have something to do.

We'll see you in a bit." Jeremie replied, heading toward the doors.

"See ya, Yami." Ulrich said.

"Ummm, bye?" Yami said.

"We'll explain later." Aelita said.

After they were gone, Yami got up and started to follow them. _'I know I shouldn't follow them, but they looked a bit scared. I'll follow from the trees so they don't see me. I guess it was a smart thing to take ninja lessons."_ Yami thought, silently laughing and grabbing his samurai sword. (Explained in next chapter.) He started hopping from branch to branch so they wouldn't hear him.

"Ya know, I feel bad about leaving Yami behind like that." Odd said while running.

"Yeah well, we had to. We don't know how trust worthy he is." Ulrich said. "Jeremie, call Yumi when we get to the factory."

Jeremie nodded his head. As they ran, Xana's possessie decided to show herself.

"Hey! Who is tha- WHOA!" Odd yelled as a shuriken flew past his ear.

They all looked ahead to see Yumi holding 4 shurikens in-between her fingers.

"Oh god, everyone about face, now!" Ulrich screamed, eyes widening, "Hey, is that Yumi! How'd Xana possess her?"

"Indirectly is my guess, because he can't possess you guys normally." Jeremie shouted.

"But what did he use-WHOA!" Aelita yelled, tripping.

"Aelita!" Jeremie yelled, turning around to help her up.

As Jeremie helped Aelita up, the xanafied Yumi launched two shurikens at both of them. Jeremie saw them and got in front of Aelita to block the attack from her. As Jeremie was hit, it started to rain.(an/rainbad news) The impact from both of the shurikens threw Jeremie back a few feet as Aelita screamed. Odd and Ulrich saw this and ran back to them. Jeremie was unconscious and Aelita was crying while trying to get Jeremie to wake up. Odd looked at Ulrich and they both nodded silently. Odd got to Aelita and dragged her up from the ground.

"Come on, Aelita!" Odd said, "Ulrich will grab Jeremie and meet us at the factory. But we need to deactivate the tower so you can launch a return trip so Jeremie doesn't die."

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Aelita yelled, sobbing.

"Go, I'll grab him! Don't worry. He'll be fine" Ulrich shouted as X-Yumi started to ruin toward them.

"Be careful." Odd said as he half-dragged Aelita away towards the factory.

As they ran, Ulrich tried lifting Jeremie onto his back. But the xanafied Yumi was too fast.

He knew he wouldn't get out of there in time. As Yumi started to launch another shuriken, Ulrich realized it was over.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Huh?" Ulrich said as a dark figure landed in front of them and deflected the attack with a sword. "Yami?"

"The one and only. Grab him and GO!" Yami yelled.

"Don't kill her! Just disable her!" Ulrich said, grabbing Jeremie and hoisting him on to his back.

As he ran, Yami caught up with him while running backwards, deflecting shurikens.

"Where to?" Yami yelled.

"Just follow me!" Ulrich yelled back.

"But why is she attacking us?" Yami yelled.

"Explain later! Can you keep a secret?" Ulrich asked, heading toward the sewers and climbing down.

"Yes. Nasty." Yami muttered, climbing down after him. "What the hell is going on!"

"Keep running!" Ulrich yelled.

"Whatever, but I want some answers." Yami muttered again.

When they got to the ladder up to the factory, Yami noticed a skateboard and a scooter.

"I take it you guys come here often." Yami said, climbing up the ladder.

"Yes, very often." Ulrich replied. "I just hope were not too late."

"He doesn't look dead yet." Yami commented, chuckling.

"Hope not."

"Wellllll, now where?" Yami asked.

"We have to get down there via the ropes." Ulrich explained.

"Ok. But how are you getting down with him on your back?" Yami asked with a 'queer' expression on his face.

"Not sure. Can you help me?" Ulrich asked.

"Whatever, but I want some answers." Yami said.

"I'll explain downstairs." Ulrich replied.

"Gemme him." Yami directed.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Yami said in exasperation.

"Fine, but how are you going to get him down?" Ulrich asked, hand Jeremie to Yami.

"Like THIS!" Yami shouted, jumping off the ledge. "Geronimo!"

"What the hell!" Ulrich yelled grabbing a rope and sliding down.

"Told you I knew what I was doing." Yami said, smiling. "So, now where?"

"Follow me."

As Yami followed Ulrich into the elevator, he set Jeremie's body down in the elevator.

"He's light for his size." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I now know that. I'll ask him about that later." Ulrich said, pressing the down button.

"Okay, so why bring him here? A hospital would be much better ya-know." Yami asked.

"Because there's a faster way. I just hope it works." Ulrich said, pulling open a panel to reveal a small keypad. He typed in a code and a door behind them opened up to reveal a dimly lit green room.

"Holy stars in heaven." Yami muttered, his eyes wide open.

"Grab Jeremie and set him by the chair." Ulrich instructed, walking over to the chair and putting on small earpiece with microphone. "You guys there?"

"_Ulrich? How's Jeremie?" Aelita asked._

"Well, he's still alive so hurry up." Ulrich said, "You'll have to activate the return trip on

your own though."

"_Damnit. We really need help out here." Odd shouted._

"Sorry, but I don't know how to do a self-transfer." Ulrich said.

"Who the heck are you talking to? And I would really like to know why Yumi tried to kill Jeremie." Yami asked.

"Hold on, okay." Ulrich said looking crossly at Yami, "You can do a return trip from Lyoko, right Aelita?"

"Okay, where is Aelita exactly?" Yami interrupted.

"_No, but I might be able to instruct you how to. That is if I remember how." She replied sheepishly._

"Damn it. Hold on for a minute or two." Ulrich said, turning to Yami, "I'm going to give you the quick version. That okay with you?"

"Yeah sure." Yami said, checking Jeremie's pulse.

"Okay for the past year and a half, my friends and I have been fighting on a virtual world called Lyoko. Lyoko exists on a supercomputer, which also houses a, using Jeremie's terms, super psychopathic computer virus named Xana that wants to take over Earth." Ulrich started.

"Okay, so why not just shut off the supercomputer." Yami interrupted.

Glaring at him, Ulrich continued, "Because Xana wasn't the only being on Lyoko. Aelita was also trapped on it. Jeremie was the first to find the supercomputer; he started it up and then met Aelita. So shutting off the supercomputer would now not only kill Xana, but Aelita as well. We were with him the second time and Jeremie virtualized us to help her deactivate towers. Okay, so to answ-!" Ulrich was cut off again.

"You just said that Aelita was trapped in Lyoko. So answer me this, how did I see her before?" Yami asked.

"I would answer you if you stop interrupting me. So anyway, Jeremie had begun working on a materialization program to get her out of Lyoko. We could be devirtualized just by losing all our lifepoints on Lyoko, but Aelita would die if she lost all of her lifepoints. So Jeremie found it about two months ago, but the first time we materialized her Xana infected her with a virus connecting her to him. So if he died, she dies along with him. So Jeremie then began an anti-virus to completely free her from Xana. But we then found out the using the return to past function of the supercomputer gave Xana more power. So a week after we first materialized Aelita, we learned that Xana had gained enough power to possess humans. So now Yumi is possessed and just now attempted to-!" Ulrich started,

"Kill Jeremie so he could no longer get you guys to Lyoko, assuming he is the only one who knows how to use it." Yami said slowly.

"Exactly. Now we need to figure out how to start up the return trip so Jeremie doesn't die." Ulrich stated.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that this "return trip" can't bring dead people back to life." Yami said.

"Right. But I don't know how to activate it." Ulrich said, looking down.

"I might be able to. I'm a good with computers. As long as she helps me though." Yami said smiling.

"Ok, let me ask her if she could help yo-!" Ulrich was interrupted again.

"_Tower deactivated." _

"Okay, Aelita? I need you to help Yami on how to start up the return trip. Jeremie's looking extremely pale and his pulse is very weak." Ulrich said, handing the headset to Yami.

"_Okay then, first you need to find the program to activate it." Aelita began._

"No shit. Okay wait lemme find it…okay got it and it's active." Yami said.

"_Ok, now go to the time setting and set it to 8:32 PM, the time when you came." She continued, "Then press the startup key and wait. Oh and, we might have to tell you all this again as the return trip erases peoples memory that haven't been virtualized."_(A/N: I think this is how he does it, correct me if I'm wrong)

"Ummm, okay. That's done. So what do I wait for?" Yami asked, sitting back in the chair.

"_I just hope were not to late." Aelita muttered to herself, her voice laced with worry._

"Okay? What's with the bright lig-!" Yami started.


	2. Chapter 2: He Remembers!

I do not own Code: Lyoko, but i do own Yami and Alter-Yami( Alter Yami will be introduced later in the story.)

Chapter 2- He Remembers!

8:32 PM

Cafeteria

"Well that worked, now let's just wait for- Wait a minute! Where's Jeremie?" Odd said, looking around for Jeremie.

"Oh god, we were too late!" Aelita wailed, people staring at her.

"Hold it Aelita, lets look in his room." Ulrich said, getting up, "Hey! Where's Yumi?"

"Oh god, here we go again." Odd said, getting up and looking around.

"So, I take it that wasn't just dream."

"What the! Oh hello, wh..who are you?" Aelita stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, I remember everything. Though I don't know how, because I know you said it would erase my memory."

"Bu..but how do you remember everything." Odd asked in awe.

"Not sure, but if Yumi nor Jeremie are here, I'm suspecting something foul." Yami said grimly.

"I believe your right. Come on!" Ulrich said, running towards the door.

"Oh Ulrich dear." A very annoying voice said, "Are you forgetting something?"

"Not now Sissi, I have much more important things to do." Ulrich sighed in exasperation.

"I'll take that." Yami said grinning and grabbing Ulrich's diary from her hands and running to catch up with the rest of them.

"Why you!" Sissi shouted.

"Where we headed?" Yami asked while running.

"Jeremie's dorm!" Odd shouted.

"Got it. Let's just hope I won't need this." Yami said, pointing to his sword.

"Let's hope not." Aelita muttered to herself.

Jeremie's dorm room

"Hehe, looks like someone made an error in the return trip." Xana said, cackling evilly,

"Allowed me to repossess the girl, but now I'm going to finish the job."

"Yeah Right!"

"What!" Xana yelled as a body slammed into him, knocking him out the window.

As Xana fell, Yami jumped out after him with his, unsheathing his sword. Since he had gotten to the dorm room first, and launching himself at the xanafied Yumi, he didn't see Jeremie. Aelita was the next to reach the room and half screamed at what she saw: Jeremie, his shirt thickly caked with blood. Ulrich heard her and bolted into the room. He saw Jeremie and then the window and heard something that sounded like metal hitting metal. As Odd ran over to Jeremie to see if his shirt was the only thing with blood on it, Ulrich ran to the window and looked down to see a pissed off Yami fighting with a possessed Yumi. He realized that something must have gone wrong with the return trip. To him, everything was happening way too fast.

"Odd, what's up with Jeremie!" Ulrich asked.

"It seems to be just his shirt but he has 2 scars where the shurikens hit him the first time. But why is the blood and scars still there?" Odd said.

"Well Aelita, it seems that Jeremie is okay. He has a pulse, right Odd?" Ulrich replied, looking at a sobbing Aelita.

"Yep, he's fine." Odd said, sighing in relief.

Still sobbing a little bit, Aelita leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes. All the while, Yami had his hands full with the still xanafied Yumi.

"Why is Yami fighting Yumi?" Odd asked, looking out the window, "And how can Yami still remember everything?"

"For both questions, I haven't the slightest idea." Ulrich answered.

"Something went wrong with the return to the past. I'm almost sure that Yumi is still possessed by Xana. And how he remembers everything, I don't know. But this has never happened before, has it?" Aelita said softly, opening her eyes back up and walking over to Jeremie's bed and sitting on it.

"So what now?" Odd asked, "I know we have to get to the factory, but how. With Xana on the loose, we need to be careful. Especially since Jeremie's out cold. Not to mention that we can't get to Lyoko."

"I can do an self-transfer, but then were on our own." Aelita said closing her eyes again, "but if Yami loses, were all goners."

"Okay, but what about getting you off Lyoko after the tower is deactivated. I don't think we need a return trip again." Ulrich said, frowning.

"I honestly don't know. I'm confused with all of this." Aelita said, resting her head in her hands.

"So should we go while we have the chance, or wait a little longer?" Odd asked.

"I..I don't know." Aelita said, looking at him sadly.

"Hey, cheer up. At least Jeremie's okay, right?" Odd said cheerfully, trying to cheer her up.

"Ya know what, Odd's right for once." Ulrich said.

"Not funny, Ulrich."

"I know, but it's hard." Aelita said smiling slightly.

"TIME TO CALL IN THE MARINES" Odd shouted.

Both Ulrich and Aelita burst out laughing. Odd's little plan to cheer up Aelita worked like a charm. Even Jeremie's unconscious body showed a slight smile. (How'd he manage that?)

"Umm, did that mean any thing Odd?" Ulrich asked trying to stop laughing.

"Nope." Odd grinned mischievously.

"Your nuts Odd. Ya know that, right?" Aelita said smiling.

"Yup." Odd said, "And I also lift anyone's spirit, no matter how troubled they are."

"True. But we should get going while Xana's distracted." Ulrich said, "I'll grab Jeremie and you guys follow."

"Yes Sir, General Stern." Odd cracked, mock-saluting Ulrich.

"Right, lets go while Yami has Xana distracted." Ulrich said, "Come on."

As they reached the outer doors, they heard Yami shout " Haul Ass, Now!" at them. At this statement, they all broke off into a run. While Yami was fighting Xana, he noticed that his sword was starting to crack a little and realized that if he didn't hurry, he would be weapon-less. He decided to take one final attack at her and head in the direction the others were going, most likely the factory. "_Real nice welcome, I just got sucked into something bigger then I realize currently." Yami thought_. Just as Yami delivered one final attack, his sword snapped in half, and Yami, knowing that it was time to leave, ran off into the forest, following the path he took last time.

"With this Xana-character dogging me, I'll never get there in time. I need to get rid of him, but Ulrich told me not to kill the girl. Damnit! Decisions, decisions. What to do, what to do." Yami said to himself, trying to shake off Xana. "I have no choice but to take to the trees, maybe he won't be able to keep up."

With that last statement, he grabbed the nearest branch and flung himself onto a tree.

"Let's hope this works." Yami said to himself.

At the factory,

"So, what now?" Odd asked, frowning.

"I don't know. We could try going to Lyoko, but if Xana defeats Yami then Jeremie will be defenseless. So I really don't know what to do." Aelita said, sitting in the chair.

"My head hurts." Ulrich muttered.

"So does mine." She replied, resting her head in her hands.

"How about if only one of us went in to Lyoko? Then the other could keep Jeremie safe." Odd suggested, knowing that he needed to be serious for once as Jeremie's life still hung on a thin line.

"No, if the scan is correct there is no tower that Xana activated so there's nothing we can do." Aelita said, her voice raspy.

"What! But then how do we stop Xana?" Ulrich said, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

"Are you sure Xana didn't corrupt the superscan again?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I only know how to activate the program, not run a diagnostic of it." Aelita said miserably, "Only Jeremie knows how to do that." She continued.

"Damnit." Ulrich muttered in disgust. "This is not good."

"So there's nothing we can do unless Jeremie wakes up." Odd asked.

"Wait, what if Odd and I go to Lyoko and search for the tower ourselves and then once we've found it you can come on and deactivate it." Ulrich explained.

"That might work." Aelita said, looking up, "Okay, head down to the scanners and I'll virtualize you. But check the tower I just deactivated, that might still be active."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Odd saluted, cracking is usual goofball smile.

As Aelita virtualized Ulrich and Odd, Yami was having troubles of his own. Xana just wouldn't quit. He just kept on following Yami. Yami soon realized that if he went to where the others were, they would be in danger. So instead of heading that way, he shifted his direction a few degrees to the right. He just hoped that they would do what they needed to do before he became sword fodder. As he ran, Xana noticed his slight change in path and knew that Yami was leading him away from the factory. So Xana decided why not just take him out, here and now. Yami couldn't defend himself so Xana threw the sword he had at Yami, the hilt flying and hitting Yami in the head, out cold. Figuring that he was dead, Xana took off towards the factory. After a few minutes, Xana reached the factory.

"Oh, that can't be good." Aelita muttered, watching Xana arrive on the security cameras.

"Ohohohoho, now to defeat these pests." Xana cackled.

"Your fight is with ME!"

"You again? What do I have to do to get rid of you?" Xana yelled.

"Kill me, but that ain't going to happen!" Yami yelled.

"But can no longer defend yourself. How do you even hope to stand a chance against me?"

Xana said.

"Like THIS!" Yami yelled, his foot stomping on the end of a broken pipe and launching it into his hand.

As Yami braced himself for attack, Xana, now royally pissed off, ran at him with a blood-curdling scream.

"Bring it on, I said bring it!" Yami shouted back, dodging Xana and bringing the pipe down onto Yumi's back. Hard.

"Arggg, why you little-!""Blah Blah Blah, your all talk and no action!" Xana started but was cut off by Yami's insane taunting.

"Insane kid." Aelita said, looking at the camera.

"_Aelita, your not going to believe this but the tower you just deactivated is still active." Odd yelled from Lyoko._

"Well then, I'm on my way." She replied.

"_Just be sure to hide Jere-!" Ulrich started but was hit by a megatank and devirtualized. At the same time, Odd was also devirtualized._

"Guys? What happened?" Aelita asked, searching the screen for them to no avail.

"We..We were devirtualized. S..sorry." A weakened Odd said from the Scanner room.

"No. That means I have to go alone?" Aelita muttered softly, "I don't want to, but if I don't Jeremie might die." She continued, tears forming in her eyes.

"Were so sorry, Aelita." Ulrich said as him and Odd arrived at the lab.

"Now what?" Odd asked.

"I have to go to Lyoko. If I don't, Jeremie or even Yami might get killed." She said.

"N..no. I..I'll go with y..you."

"Huh?" Aelita looking around and seeing Jeremie staring at her.

"I'm not going to let you go by your self." Jeremie said weakly. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that there is a tower that needs to be deactivated and if I go, at least you'll have some protection." He continued, trying to get up.

"B..but if you get devirtualized, your body might die. I can't allow-" She started.

"I'm going with you. If you go alone, I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you that I could have prevented." Jeremie said stubbornly.

"No Jeremie, you-." She again started, but was cut off again.

"I'm going with you. You're not changing my mind." Jeremie said angrily.

"Fine, but please be careful." She sighed, knowing that he was just as stubborn as herself.

"Thank you, now can someone help me get to the scanners." Jeremie said.

"Sure thing, I'll get you down there." Odd said, helping Jeremie up but having to catch him after Jeremie lost his balance and almost fell flat on his nose.

"Okay, everything's ready. Lets go." Aelita said after a minute.


	3. Chapter 3: SelfSacrifice

-1

Code: Oblivion

Chapter : Self-Sacrifice

9:15 Pm

Outside the Factory

"Die you evil...Thing!" Yami yelled at a ticked off Xana.

"Argg! I! Will! Kill! You!" Xana screamed.

"Really? You and what army?" Yami taunted. (He is insane)" Man, I was hoping for a challenge. Your no fun."

As Yami and Xana fought, it seemed that Xana had the upper hand. After a few more minutes of fighting, Yami tripped and was pinned up against a wall by Xana.

"Now then, I will forget everything that you have said on one condition." Xana said.

"Really? What's that?" Yami asked smiling.

"Join me, help me take over this world and bring my order to these Humans." Xana said.

"Sounds tempting but, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Yami said, twisting his body to free himself from Xana's grip and in doing so, his foot connected with the possessed Yumi's head, knocking out Xana with a loud crack.

"Heheheheee, never mess with a modern samurai." Yami said, grabbing the sword Xana was using. "Not the smartest thing to do."

Inside the factory

"Okay, remember your promise Jeremie. Your lifepoints will be slightly compromised because of your present state and don't get devirtualized because your body might not be able to handle the stress of materialization." Aelita said, helping Jeremie into a scanner.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jeremie said, leaning against the scanner and smiling.

"Ok guys, it's starting." Ulrich said over the speaker.

As they were being virtualized, they all could've sworn that they heard someone laughing insanely. Jeremie for one did not like the virtualization process.

"_Arrggg, now I remember why I hate going to Lyoko. Painful." Jeremie muttered, landing on the ground face first. _

"_It's not that bad once you get used to it. Though I give you a ten for the landing." Aelita said, giggling._

"_Yeah, Yeah. Lets go before Xana decides to send us company." Jeremie said, standing up._

"_Okay, just be careful. Ulrich, what are his lifepoints at?" Aelita said, helping him up._

"Um, 75 total. Be careful, cause that's his maximum amount." Ulrich said.

"_Oh great, anymore good news?" Jeremie moaned._

"Actually yes, five megatanks are nearing your position. Be careful." Odd said into the microphone.

"_Oh god, I say we just make a break for the tower. What do you think Jeremie?" Aelita groaned._

"_I'm inclined to agree. Let's go!" Jeremie said._

_As they were running, the megatanks caught up very fast and aimed at Jeremie but all but one missed their target. Jeremie was brought down to twenty-five lifepoints and he still couldn't figure out what his weapon was. _

"So you want some more, eh?" Yami taunted, while Xana trying to stand up but couldn't as Yami decided to take a break on Yumi's back.

"Get off me, now." Xana growled angrily.

"Why, I like this seat. It's comfy." Yami said.

"I said get off." Xana said, trying to turn around and shock Yami but Yami just placed his feet on Yumi's body's arms.

"Hehehe, from what I've heard you're some super powerful computer. But you look quite weak to me." Yami said, grinning evily.

"Shut up and get off me." Xana growled again, getting angry.

"Nope."

"Fine, if I can't get you off me, I'll just have to kill one of my other enemies." Xana said, settling down and closing his eyes.

"What! Don't you dare!" Yami yelled, scrambling off him and grabbing him by the neck.

"Too little, too late." Xana said, smilling

Meanwhile on Lyoko, Jeremie and Aelita were having their own share of trouble. Jeremie, at twenty-five lifepoints and still no weapon, was having a hard time dodging elliptical lasers. After a while, Aelita could tell Jeremie was growing weaker by the second. She knew he couldn't keep running for much longer without resting.

"_Ulrich, how many lifepoints does Jeremie have left?" Aelita asked._

"15, I think." Ulrich replied.

"_What, but he should be at 25!" Aelita shouted, "and he hasn't been hit at all."_

"Wait, it looks like he's losing lifepoints gradually." Ulrich said, " Cause' he just lost a lifepoint."

"_I knew this was going to happen." Aelita muttered to herself, "Jeremie, what should we do? You need to rest, your losing lifepoints." She continued._

"_I know, but we have to keep going. The sooner we deactivate the tower, the better." Jeremie said, "Besides, I'm fine for the time being."_

"Aelita! Look out!" Ulrich's voice rang out as a megatank charged up to fire at her. As the beam shot forward, Aelita tripped and fell. Seeing the beam coming straight at her, she instinctively screamed. But a few seconds before the beam hit her, Jeremie jumped in the path of the beam. As the beam hit him, his body fell into the digital void. In the real world, Xana laughed evilly from underneath Yami.

"I have succeeded." Xana laughed, "He is dead."

"Damn it, who did you kill?" Yami shouted, smashing his fist into Yumi's body's face.

"_Jeremie!" Aelita screamed, getting up and running over to where Jeremie had fallen. _

"_No. Why did you block the attack? You knew Xana wouldn't try killing me." She sobbed, falling to her knees with her arms hanging by her sides. Xana, seeing his chance, ordered the scipiozoa to attack and steal her memory._

"Aelita run, the scipiozoa's coming!" Ulrich yelled.

But she didn't hear him and the scipiozoa picked her up and began to drain her memory. Xana knew he had won and left Yumi's body. Seeing the specter fly out of her body, Yami got off her. As Yumi sat up, she saw Yami.

"Wha-What happened?"

"That Xana character attacked you and used your body to try and kill your friend Jeremie. I think he might have succeeded, too." Yami said sadly.

"No." Yumi whispered.

As the scipiozoa neared the end of draining Aelita's memory, a figure that not even Xana could identify slammed into the scipiozoa and knocked it off the edge. But before it fell, it let go of Aelita just before it finished. The figure then disappeared. Aelita just stayed on her back without getting up. She wonder what just happened, the only thought she could identify in the mass of thoughts and emotions speeding around in her head.

"Aelita deactivate that tower. NOW!" Ulrich yelled, "Don't make his sacrifice be in vain!"

Aelita, hearing this, got up and started running towards the tower. But her face showed no emotion at all. Xana knew he had already done enough with that one tower, so he let her deactivate it. But Xana knew he had to figure out what that figure was before they did. Aelita reached the tower and then deactivating it. Aelita knew something was coming, but no longer cared. But something rematerialized her and she went into the elevator and took it up. When it reached the top, she burst out and, now sobbing uncontrollably, ran back to the school. Yami and Yumi saw this but just let her go. Yumi knew Jeremie was dead and let out silent tears. Yami knew that one of them died, and stood up as Ulrich and Odd came out. Yumi looked at them.

"He…He's dead, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, but not from his wounds. He died protecting Aelita." Ulrich said, closing his eyes.

"Where'd Aelita go?"

"She ran off, I think towards the school." Yami answered, "Let her go. I don't know what is going on, but I do know that she needs a little time to think. I say we talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Yumi said. "I better get going anyway. I guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow."

"See ya." Odd said.

Yami just nodded his head. _Maybe this wasn't the best choice to come here. But we'll see. He thought._ As they all started to leave, Yami started to jump into a tree but decided against it. Yami followed Ulrich and Odd, not knowing the way back. Yumi couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for Jeremie's death. Odd just stared ahead. Ulrich had an expressionless face, but he was a turmoil inside.

"…. Damn it." Yami muttered.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Yet another death to add to my list. First my mother, then father, my grandparents, my sister, and now him." Yami replied dejectedly, "I'm beginning to wonder if I can get away from constant death."

Odd just stared ahead again, after exiting the sewers. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Not sure. I honestly have no clue what to do." Ulrich said.

"I say we talk more about this tomorrow." Yami said, "I need a little time to think. I know you guys said that this was supposed to be a secret, but I don't think that it's possible now."

"Your right, but lets finish this tomorrow in Jeremie's room." Ulrich said. "I'll call Yumi tomorrow and tell her.

"Fine." Odd muttered.

As they reached the school, Yami now knew where his room was. Ulrich and Odd went to their room as well. When Yami entered, he saw that Aelita had somehow made her way to Jeremie's bed and was now sleeping and silently crying. Yami, knowing the rule, opened the door a bit so that neither of them could get in trouble. Though somehow he knew that something worse was going to happen to them all after everyone found out about Jeremie's death.


	4. Chapter 4: Data Retrevial

-1

Code: Oblivion

Chapter 4- Data Retrieval

7:32 AM

Jeremie and Yami's Dorm

The next day, Aelita woke up and saw that she was in Jeremie's bed still but that someone had pulled the covers over her. _Huh? So it wasn't just a dream. Damn it!" she thought sadly. _She then heard a soft snoring and jumped up to see if it was Jeremie. But it was only Yami. She decided to just sit in the computer chair and mope until either Yami awoke or someone else came to get her. She sighed and leaned back, her tears coming back again. _Why did you have to do that Jeremie? Xana would never try killing me. He wants my memory. And you knew that yet you sacrificed yourself anyway. Why? She thought. _At that moment, Ulrich and Odd knocked on the door and Yami woke up and just said, "Come in."

"Morning Aelita, Yami." Ulrich said. Neither him nor Odd had gotten much sleep and both were a little tired.

"Hey." Yami muttered. Aelita just looked at them. "Where's Yumi?" Yami continued without looking down from his bed.

"She's on her way." Odd said.

"……." Aelita still hadn't uttered a single word.

"When did Aelita get here?" Ulrich asked, noticing a teary-eyed Aelita on the chair.

"She ended up on Jeremie's bed last night and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Yami explained.

"So what do we do now?" A depressed Yumi asked, walking in the door.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied, sitting on Jeremie's bed and closing his eyes.

"Shut down the supercomputer so no one else is killed because of me." Aelita said finally.

"What!" Yumi said.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about your virus. Did you, Princess?" Odd asked.

"No I didn't forget. But now Jeremie is dead! All because of me!" She shouted, "I don't want any more people to get hurt by Xana."

"So you would take your own life and make Jeremie's sacrifice be in vain."

"Stay out of this Yami." Aelita said.

"I may not know much about this Lyoko, but I do know that Jeremie gave his life so you could have your own." Yami continued, "I also know absolutely nothing about your group dynamics, but when someone sacrifices themselves, you don't just throw your-!"

"I don't care! Someone died. Someone very dear to me!" Aelita cut him off, and started to blush a little when she realized what she said. "He died, and when we first met we agreed that if anyone died we would shut off the supercomputer!"

Yami was now getting mad, and hopped up from his bed and down in front of Aelita. "How dense are you? Do you know why Jeremie sacrificed himself to save you?"

"No, but-." She started.

"Because he wanted you to have a life of your own. I know how you feel." Yami said, "This isn't the first death I seen, you know. My mother, father, sister, and grandparents died. I know it hurts, but if someone lets themselves be killed you don't kill yourself."

"You don't get it, Yami!"

At this, Aelita saw Yami pull his hand back and slapped her. Hard.

"Hey!" Odd started. "No Odd, I was about to do the same thing." Yumi said.

"Yes I do! I've been through so much death, it ain't funny. And yes, I did want to die after most of those deaths. But I never once thought about killing myself, you have a chance to live so don't throw that away." Yami said.

Realizing how hard he hit her, he sighed. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard but I had to get my point to you." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know it hurts. Believe me, I know for a fact." He continued softly.

At this, Aelita just broke down sobbing. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!" she sobbed.

"No, it's not fair. Not fair at all." Odd said.

"Wait, just to get this straight, Lyoko exists on the supercomputer. Right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yumi replied.

Smiling, "Perfect. Okay, here's what I think. Jeremie, when he fell into this void, was deleted. But no matter how powerful the computer, you can never completely erase something from a computer once it's been downloaded." He said.

"Wha..whats your point?" Aelita asked, still crying.

"Even if Jeremie was truly deleted, we can still get him back through data retrieval. And it just so happens that data retrieval is my specialty." He said, grinning slyly and cracking his knuckles.

"So your saying that it's possible to find Jeremie in the supercomputer's data and bring him

back." Ulrich said.

"Exactly. We just need to know where to look, and I should be able to bring him back."

Yami said.

"How long have you known this?" Odd asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, especially since I'm quite proficient with computers." Yami answered.

At this, Aelita looked up at him and asked, "Do you really think it's possible to bring him back?"

"Of course I do." He grinned.

"Then we should go now." She said, standing up.

"I don't think that's the best idea. It's my first school day, and I really don't want to miss it.

But I promise that we can go after lunch. That okay with you?" Yami said, looking at her.

"I guess so, but immediately after lunch." Aelita said, smiling slightly.

"That okay with everyone else?" Yami asked looking at them.

"Yep, we'd prefer sooner but we can wait a little bit." Yumi said.

"Okay then, after lunch it is." Yami said.

As they all got up to get to class, Yami placed his hand on Aelita's shoulder. She felt it and

turned around to face him.

"Look, I'm not trying to upset you or anything but I can't promise you anything. Deleted

data can be corrupted. For all we know, this Xana might have already found and brought

Jeremie back but to fight for him. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to bring Jeremie back. But I need you to make a promise of your own." Yami explained.

"Wh…what's that." Aelita asked.

"Stay strong. Like I said, all deleted data can be retrieved. But when something is erased, it might become corrupted." He replied. "I just thought I should warn you before hand."

Aelita just nodded and headed off to class. But Yami stayed behind a bit to grab his keys.

x0x

Later that day

Everyone was in the cafeteria, eating silently. But while they were thinking, Sissi decided to come over.

"So where's the nerd of the group." Sissi asked snottily.

"Shut up, Sissi." Aelita said bitterly.

"Why? I want to know where he is." Sissi replied.

"If you must know, he's working on a project to see if he can make earthworms smarter. But he needs a test subject and wants to know if you will be his guinea pig." Yami said, smiling.

"And just who do you think you are? Wait, your that kid who took my diary from me yesterday." Sissi said.

"If it was yours, then why did it say 'Ulrich' on the cover?" Yami said, grinning.

"Well, I...I. Oh shut up!" Sissi shouted, storming off.

"Hehehehe, idiot." Yami said.

"I wish she'd leave us all alone." Aelita muttered.

"She can't take a hint." Ulrich said.

"I've gathered that much from three encounters." Yami said.

"Yeah, third times the charm. But anyway, we going now?" Odd asked.

"Yes, but first we need to get out without anyone spotting us, mainly Sissi." Yami replied, crossing his arms. "And we need to do this now, because I can tell the teachers are getting a bit suspicious."

"I noticed that too. Not a good sign." Yumi said.

As they finished eating, Yami started wondering what he just got himself into. A supercomputer, a virtual world, and demonic AI bent on ruling the world with an iron fist. How the hell was he supposed to juggle school and all that? Not easy. But he would try nonetheless.

"Well, let's go." Aelita announced after they were all done eating.

"Fine by me. Though I'd rather not miss any classes today, I did make a promise that I intend to keep." Yami said, smiling.

Okay, lets go then before someone notices were gone. Namely Jim." Yumi said.

"Jim?" Yami said.

"Annoying gym teacher and caretaker of the school. Trust me, we don't want to get caught by him." Odd said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yami said slowly.

As they head toward the factory, Yami noticed that the forest was quite pleasant when an evil computer wasn't chasing you. The other half of Yami's broken sword was lying on the ground. As they passed it, he picked it up and stuck it in a tree for the time being. Yami also started wondering if he had just made his very first promise that he would not be able to keep. Sure, he was an expert in data retrieval, but he knew nothing of how a virtual world worked. For all he knew, Jeremie was deleted and then pushed onto the internet. If that was the case, then finding and restoring Jeremie's data would be like searching for a needle in an ocean. Next to impossible. But he made a promise and intended to keep it at all costs. When they arrived at the factory, Odd was starting to get annoyed as no one talked on the way there. Simple reasons: Yami was thinking, Aelita was moping, Yumi still felt a bit guilty, and Ulrich was just tired.

"Would someone please say something before I go insane!" Odd shouted, " It's too quiet!"

"Shut it Odd, this isn't the time." Ulrich scolded.

"So do you really think you can bring Jeremie, Yami?" Yumi asked.

"Hard to say, so many things could have gone wrong. So many places he could be, if he is even on this supercomputer. But I should be able to at least track him down and find his location. But even with my skills in data retrieval, I've never worked with a computer as powerful as the one here." Yami stated, "But I will try."

"Lets just hope Xana didn't beat us to Jeremie." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, because if he did, I won't be able to bring him back." Yami said.

"Well, Xana never was on the ball. He probably thinks Jeremie went kaput and now is plotting how take out the next." Odd said, "An it might be…..YOU!" He shouted, jumping in front of Aelita and scaring her half to death.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aelita screamed, being rudely jolted for her thoughts and now breathing heavily.

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh that was good; you should've seen the look on your face. Priceless." Odd squealed with laughter.

"Okay then, exactly why did you do that?" Yami said, looking at Odd and raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's so easy to scare and it's really fun." He replied.

"Really? Well be warned, cause that'll sooner or later come to back to bite you in the rear."

Yami said, stepping into the elevator with Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. "What goes around comes around."

"And get your butt in here, we don't have time to mess around." Ulrich said.

"Oh all right." Odd said, frowning.

Sighing, Yami said "Let's get this started then, shall we."

"Are we going to need to go to Lyoko? Because if Jeremie is indeed in the void, we'll need to find him there. Though I don't know how we're going to manage that." Aelita said, leaning on the wall.

"Ulrich said something about a sector that housed this Xana character's data. So I say we check there, first." Yami said. "So to answer your question, yes. But I don't know how you guy's are going to get there, seeing how I don't know how to run the program to get you on."

"You mean virtualization? Aelita can do that." Yumi said.

"Self-virtualization to be exact, but one of us will have to stay here. And I have to go, since only I seem to be able to access the interface." Aelita said.

"So who's staying behind?" Yami asked.

"I will. Ulrich is better at fighting then me and Yumi can defend Aelita if necessary." Odd

said.

"Okay then. Aelita, start up the program and I'll take over from there." Yami said.


	5. Authors Note

-1Authors Note;

I would really like to know in a review if this is a good story or not. And if I should discontinue it.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Yami and Alter-Yami.

---------------------------------------------

Code: Oblivion: Chapter 5, Bad News

1:32Pm

Factory

Sighing "Okay." She said.

After a few minutes of typing, she got and said it would start in one minute and thirty seconds. When Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita were in the elevator, I sat in the chair and put the headset on. As I watched the sequence go by, I wondered how many times they had been on the virtual world. It was amazing that such a thing even existed. Not even the U.S. government had come so far to create artificial beings, yet Aelita was artificially created along with everything else that had to do with Lyoko. He knew that they had a lot on their shoulders what with keeping all of this a secret, keeping the fact that Aelita was only a humanoid, keeping everyone from truly noticing their disappearances, and keeping the psycho-virus Xana from taking over the world. If someone had told him about this without him actually seeing it for himself, he would've laughed in his or her face. And how in the world did they make computer data into a flesh and blood human. To him, it seemed impossible. But they did the impossible.

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Yami said in awe.

"Yeah, first time I saw all this I almost passed out from excitement." Odd said.

"So Jeremie usually is like the coach?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, sort of. We just need to be wary of Xana's possession attacks because Jeremie isn't

immune to him like the rest of us." Odd said, "And you're probably no exception. So we need to be careful. Last time Xana possessed Jeremie, I almost died and Aelita almost fell victim to the scipiozoa."

"The what?" Yami asked.

"Scipiozoa. Xana uses it to attempt to steal Aelita's memory. Looks like a giant jellyfish-thing. With a huge dome on the top on its head." Odd explained, "Scares Aelita too. She does not like that thing."

"Really?" Yami started slowly. Turning back toward the screen, Yami continued "So why

can Xana just take Aelita's memory when she's on Lyoko?"

"Jeremie created a program to protect her, but Xana can still take it if he uses the scipiozoa. Just takes quite a bit longer." Odd replied.

"Okay, so. I have no idea what the heck I am doing!" Yami said into the microphone.

"_We should probably go sector 5 and look for him there. What do you, Aelita?" Yumi answered._

"_Yes, but if he isn't there then what?" Aelita asked._

"Leave that part to me. I'm just going to need a bit of guidance since I have absolutely no clue how were going to do this." Yami said.

"_Don't worry. Just once were in sector 5, we need to figure out if we can find Jeremie. And if so, where." Aelita said._

"Whatever. You know more then me, so I'm just here for assistance. But as soon as you find something, then I can help." Yami said.

_Okay then, were off." Yumi shouted._

"_When we get to the edge of the sector, we'll need you to enter the code; scipio. Okay?" Aelita said while running._

"Umm, sure. Why not." Yami said. "But how do I do that?"

"_Third screen on the right, just type in S C I P I O." Aelita explained._

"Alright, just tell me when you get there." Yami replied.

"Yeah, to bad you guys don't have your vehicles. That would make things easier on your

part." Odd said into the microphone.

"They have vehicles?" Yami asked, confused.

"_Yeah, Jeremie usually sends them but he isn't here. So unless you can figure out how to _

_do it, we run." Ulrich said._

"_And be on the look out for monsters on the map. They'll be red in color." Yumi shouted._

"Okay, then what colors are you guys? If you have a color, that is." Yami asked.

"_I'm a yellow circle, and Yumi and Ulrich are green circles." Aelita explained._

"Okay, I'll work on trying to find them vehicles for you. But I can't promise you that I'll find them for ya." Yami said.

"_That's okay, we used to only be able to run anyway. So were fine, but they would be useful." Ulrich said._

"Well, give me a minute so I can search." Yami said.

"_Okay." _

After a few minutes of searching, Yami threw his hands up in disgust.

"Damn it, I can't find one thing that even looks remotely like a vehicle!" Yami shout.

"_Eh, don't worry about it because we just arrived at our destination." Yumi said._

"Huh, oh okay. Hold on….there. Code entered." Yami said distractedly.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not with them for this. The transporter always makes me nauseas." Odd said.

"Really? I'll have to remember that." Yami said, still distracted by his search for the vehicles.

"_Well, were here. Now we need you to run a scan, it should pop up along with the timer. Look for a button." Aelita said._

"Okay, the timer is active and I'm starting the scan." Yami stated. "There, directly above Aelita."

"_Okay, how we get to that?" Ulrich asked._

"_Dunno, but we need to before the time runs out." Yumi said._

"_Even Odd would have a hard time with this." Ulrich said sadly._

"Hey, there should be a few ledges near the switch. If you can get there, you might be able to

hit the switch." Yami said, suddenly snapping back into reality. He gave up on his search for

the vehicles to help them out.

"_Okay, I see them. I'll try to get to it." Yumi said, running over to a series of panels that _

_lead up toward the switch._

"One minute left. What happens when the timer runs out?" Yami announced.

"_The room reconfigures into something similar to a prison and crushes any thing that's _

_in the way. So we don't want that to happen, or else Aelita's Scipiozoa food." Ulrich said, _

_watching Yumi's ascent to the switch._

"_Finally, I'm almost there." Yumi muttered to herself. "How much time is left?"_

"Fourty-three seconds left. Hurry." Yami said.

"_This is too easy. No monsters, no scipiozoa. Nothing." Ulrich said just as Yumi reached _

_the top of the room._

"_It's no good! I can't reach it!" Yumi yelled in defeat._

"_Yumi! Catch!" Ulrich yelled, throwing his sword up to her to use as a stick to hit the _

_button with._

"_Thanks!" _

As Yumi finally hit the button, Aelita knew something was about to go terribly wrong. Xana never would make things this easy. Yami sensed this as well, his intuition being right way to often.

"Careful guys, something doesn't seem right with this picture. From what Odd's told me, Xana usually has a fair amount of monsters to keep you guys from hitting that switch."Yami said.

"_I agree, something is definitely wrong." Aelita said, looking around._

"Well, for now there's nothing on the screen. So you might as well keep going." Yami said, now searching everything he could for the vehicles. "But be careful."

"_Okay." Yumi said, coming back over by Ulrich and handing him his sword._

"Watch it! Eight monsters have you surrounded!" Yami shouted in alarm.

"_What! Where?" Ulrich asked. At that very moment, the eight foretold creeper walked into the room. One on each side of them. Front, back, left, right. They were indeed surrounded, chance of survival at a bare minimum._


	7. Chapter 8: Creepy Creepers

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Yami and Alter-Yami.

Code: Oblivion Chapter 6- Creepy Creepers and a Gun

1:40 PM

Sector 5 on Lyoko

"_So what do we do now? There's no way we can take them all on." Ulrich shouted._

"How should I know!" Yami replied.

"_Ulrich, we have to try!" Yumi shouted, launching her fans at the nearest creeper and destroying it. At this all the creepers began firing at them but making sure they didn't hit Aelita._

"_Crap, we're goners unless we get out of here now!" Ulrich yelled, blocking multiple laser impacts at once. _

"_We can't take much more of this, we need to move!" Yumi shout back. _

_As they blocked laser after countless laser, Aelita could tell they were tiring out. They needed help, and now._

"_What are we going to do?" Aelita asked._

"Hold on, could one of you give me a visual if possible?" Yami asked.

"_Yeah here." Aelita said._

"Okay, now look around so I can see the entire place." Yami instructed.

_As Aelita turned around slowly from in between Yumi and Ulrich, Yami sat and looked. He saw that unless one of them sacrificed themselves, they couldn't escape. But Aelita needed all the help she could get._

"Damn it. There's no way out unless you destroy those monsters. But at this rate, you wouldn't even be able take out one." Yami said.

As he said this, Yumi had grown so tired that she finally just collapsed. The creepers saw their chance and immediately devirtualized her, leaving only a weakened Ulrich to protect Aelita. Ulrich was now growing as tired as Yumi was and knew they might just have lost.

"_Aelita, I'm sor…ry" Ulrich said, finally collapsing just as Yumi had and getting devirtualized._

_Aelita realized that unless Yami could figure something out, she was doomed._

"Wait a minute! That's it!" Yami said, his fingers flying over the keyboard almost as fast as Jeremie's would. While he was typing, he looked at the camera and saw that Ulrich and Yumi were unconscious. He knew he had to act fast otherwise Aelita was a goner.

"Odd, go check on the others." Yami said, staring at the screen.

"But what are we going to do? Aelita's all alone on Lyoko and I can't help her."

"You'll see." Yami replied.

Yami saw that his objective was complete and set the timer for one minute. At this he got up and ran over to the elevator, smashing his hand into the down button.

"Come on, come on!" Yami muttered impatiently.

When the door opened back up, "Odd go upstairs and wait for me to tell you when to type in scipio." Yami said.

"What, why?" Odd asked, looking up from checking his friend's pulses.

"Just do it!" Yami said, stepping into a scanner and turning around to face him. Odd just raised an eyebrow.

Yami just grinned as the scanner doors shut and began to whir to life. Odd quickly grabbed his friends and started to pull them into the elevator and hit the up switch. Yami noted the slight stinging sensation and didn't like it. He then felt as if his mind was being ripped from his body, but in a painless way. His vision then blurred and the next thing he knew he was starring at a green trail and falling. Then hitting his head on the ground.

"_Owww! Hey! It worked!" Yami shouted, hopping up and examining himself. He had six shurikens on a black belt. An arm scythe on his left arm and a gun next to him. He bent down to pick it up and thinking it would be heavy, almost fell over when he learned that it was heavy as a normal pistol. "Nice." He mutters and then started heading north. He hoped that Odd would knew what to do. As he ran he noticed that his speed was picking up with each step until he felt as if he was sliding on the ground. He looked down and saw that his shoes had gravity boosters on them. 'Awesome' He thought._

"Yami, one: how did you get to Lyoko and two: what do plan on doing?" Odd asked from the factory.

"_Saving Aelita. Besides, I have a really big gun." _

"Well your nearing the edge of the sector so I'll type in the code." Odd said.

"_Do it now! There's no time to lose." Yami yelled._

"Uh-oh, the scipiozoa's already draining Aelita's memory! Hurry up!" Odd shouted, typing in the code: SCIPIO.

"_Don't worry, I'm on-!" Yami started but was cut off by the transporter sucking him into itself and then speeding toward Sector 5; Carthage._

_When it arrived, Yami groaned in pain and clutching his stomach._

" _I hate spinning." Yami moaned, feeling as if he was about to throw up._

"Same thing happens to me, but you got to hurry. The timer just started up again and the scipiozoa's almost finished!" Odd said.

"_Gotcha." Yami said, seeing a path open up and then ran through it. He speed enhancement was useful._

"Be careful, Yumi and Ulrich only managed to take out one of the eight creepers." Odd said worriedly.

"_Really, well lets just be glad I'm good with a gun and stealth." Yami muttered, stopping right before he entered the room. At that exact moment, Yami noticed a pair of goggles on his forehead. Wondering if they did anything, he pulled them down on his eyes. They then lit up and red markers labeled the creepers and scipiozoa while a yellow marker trained onto Aelita's limp form. Yami brought the rifle up to him and looked through the scope, his goggles targeting the enemy monsters. His vision the faded to black and white, the only color was the markers. He went to shoot the nearest creeper but the shot went so fast there was a sonic boom from the bang. His vision then returned to normal as the six creepers turned toward him. He threw his rifle to the floor and then grabbed and launched five of his six shurikens and the creepers. He killed four out of the six and then dodge-rolled out of the path of the last two and grabbed his rifle and shot the nearest creeper. 'Five down, one to go!' He thought. He considered using his shuriken to kill the last, but just shot it instead, losing a grand total of thirty lifepoints in all. _

"Ten seconds, Yami!" Odd yelled.

"_I'm on it, I'm on it!" Yami yelled, grabbing his last shuriken and throwing it at the scipiozoa's blueish-gray tentacles. The blade cut through it with easy and, the scipiozoa sensing danger, dropped Aelita and fled. It disappeared from Yami's radar and Yami smiled._

"_That was way too easy." Yami said, shaking his head and grinning._

"Nice work, Yami. That was amazing." Odd said, "And it only took fifteen seconds."

"_I'm good with a gun, plus I had some help from my "shurikens of doom"." Yami said, grinning manically._

_He looked down at Aelita as she moaned, waking up._

"_Ooohhh, what happened." Aelita moaned, sitting up and placing her hand to her head._

"_Lets just say, I creeped the monsters out."_

"_Huh, Yami?" Aelita said, looking up and seeing him. "H..how did you get onto Lyoko?"_

"_I said I'm an expert in using data that was just in use. I just used the data you used to start up the same transfer that you used, only it used me." Yami explained, helping Aelita up._

"_But why didn't Odd come with you?" Aelita asked._

"_Well, I needed someone to get me here and Yumi and Ulrich were out cold, so I had Odd stay behind." Yami said._

"Did you hit the timer?" Odd asked.

"_What. Shit, no! Wait, shouldn't it gone off by now." Yami shouted, confused._

"Huh, yeah your right. It stopped on one point five seconds. But what hit it?" Odd exclaimed.

"_So thats what happened to my other shuriken. It missed a monster and hit the switch." Yami said, looking around and moving his goggles back up to his forehead, "...Cool!"_

"_Wait, you took out seven creepers on you own!" Aelita asked._

"_Yep, but I had the element of surprise on my side. Plus five more of these." He replied, picking up the lone shuriken and placing it in a band on his belt. "I also had this." He continued, pointing to his rifle._

"_But what is that box on your back?" Aelita asked._

"_Huh, I never noticed that. I dunno, but we can see later. We really should try to find Jeremie." Yami said._

"_Yes, your right. Come on, follow me." Aelita said._

"Be careful, you two." Odd said.

"_Don't worry about it. I'm a much better fighter then you think." Yami said confidently._

"Yeah, I figured that much." Odd said.


	8. Chapter9:Hanging on the Edge of Tomorrow

-1

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline, Yami, and Alter-Yami

Chapter 7: Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
(Pun from a song called live and learn by crush 40)

2:00Pm

Sector 5 of Lyoko

"_So where are we headed." Yami asked._

"_To the edge of Sector 5. There's an interface there and I can use that to try and find Jeremie." Aelita explained._

"_Okay, cool." Yami said, "We going to have any company?" _

"_Yes, flying mantas. They're very annoying and hard to kill. We usually leave when they come, but I don't think we can." She said._

"_Really, where's the target?" Yami asked._

"_On top of them. That's what makes them so hard to kill." Aelita said, "Okay, there is a high-speed elevator that we have to get on. Just jump when I say go, okay?" _

"_Gotcha, but do I jump foreword or back?" Yami said, stopping at the edge._

"_Foreword. Okay, ready, set, JUMP!" She shouted, both her and Yami hopping onto the mobile rocket-like elevator._

"_Arrgg, not more spinning." Yami moaned._

"_Don't worry, it doesn't take that long. As a matter of fact, were here. Come on." Aelita said._

"_Well, you seem in good spirits now." Yami said, holding is gun as if something was about to pop out at him._

"_I was just thinking, maybe it really is possible to bring Jeremie back." Aelita said._

"_If I told you once, I've told you many times. It's very possible. Just hard." Yami said in exasperation._

"_I know." She replied softly._

_She opened up the interface and began searching for any trace of Jeremie. As she worked, Yami snapped his goggles back over his eyes in order to one; see his life point count and two; to check his radar. Nothing yet. Just the way he liked it. He liked fights, but he still wasn't used to fighting in low gravity. A few minutes went by and Aelita muttered, "This is way to easy."_

"_I agree, hey Odd. Anything visible on your end?" Yami asked, his radar still showing nothing was near him besides Aelita._

"No, nothing. Strange, they should have come by now." Odd said.

"_You don't think Xana forgot about us, do you?" Yami joked, "Hold on, we've got company! Four, no five red blips on my radar!" _

"Careful guys, five mantas heading your way." Odd warned.

"_Me and my big MOUTH!" Yami shouted, picking up his gun and looking around for the mantas._

_Aelita looked around, but didn't see anything._

"_THERE!" Yami shouted, his goggles marking five small objects in red. He leveled his gun with his eye and a small crosshair appeared on hist visor. "Damn it, it's too far away! I can't get at it."_

"_Then wait a little bit until you can." Aelita muttered, turning back to the interface._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Said Yami, pulling his goggles up for a better view of his surroundings. "Come to papa."_

_As Yami releveled his riflescope, he noticed that his vision started to grow darker as he concentrated more. Aelita noticed that Yami's movements were becoming slightly faster then normal though he didn't seem to notice. She turned toward where the mantas were and saw them, but just barely. She hoped that Yami could handle five of them, because there went their chance to hopefully get Jeremie back. As the mantas neared their position and Yami's concentration grew, his vision still kept darkening until it was all different shades of black, white, and gray. The first one got close enough for him to shoot it and Yami pulled the trigger. In his vision only one blast was fired, but in Aelita's vision it was three. As soon as the shots were fired, Yami's vision returned to normal. But Yami saw that there were only two mantas left._

"_Hey, who took out the other two?" Yami asked, bewildered._

"_You did, you fired three shots." Aelita said, looking at him._

"_I did? I only saw one shot go out." Yami countered._

"_Impossible, I know I saw three blasts plus three monsters have been taken out." Aelita countered right back._

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat but the two monsters that are left are coming your way." Odd warned.

"_Huh, oh right. Sorry!" Yami said, turning back toward the monsters and concentrating on the left one. "I'll just take your word for it, Aelita."_

"_Okay." Aelita said in a huff and turned back to the interface._

_Once again, as Yami concentrated on the oncoming monster his vision begun to fade to black and white. Without his goggles, it seemed harder to focus but easier to see. After the monster got close, he shot and saw only one fire out. He began to wonder if his change in vision was the cause of him only seeing one blast._

"_How many shots were fired?" Yami asked Aelita, only taking out one monster._

"_I think three, but they all hit the same monster." Aelita said._

"_I was right then." Yami exclaimed._

"_About what?" _

"_Each time I attempt to concentrate, my vision fades to black and white. I don't know what it does, but it does something." Yami explained._

"_Oh, okay."_

"One left. Take it out!" Odd warned.

"_Got it." Yami said, just pulling his goggles down and targeting the final monster. He _

_fired one shot, not sure of how many he had started with or even how many he had now. _

_It hit truly and destroyed the final manta ray. "Finally."_

"Your pretty good with that thing, you took out five mantas. That's hard, even for us." Odd said, amazed. "But then again, we usually just run away because there isn't any point

fighting them. This time there was."

"_Ehehehehe, so I did good." Yami said, laughing._

"Yeah you did, but still be on the look ou- MANTA BEHIND YOU!" Odd screamed.

"_Wha- oooff." Yami said but getting rammed and falling back into Aelita and knocking both of them over the edge._

"_Yaaaaaaaa- ooof." Aelita screamed, but then felt a hand on her wrist and a sharp jolt. She looked up to see Yami holding her wrist with on hand and the edge of the platform with the other. He saved the two of them, but just barely._

"_You okay?" Yami shouted down at her._

"_Ye..yeah. I'm fine." Aelita replied._

"Guys, are you okay?" Odd asked franticly.

"_Peachy." Yami said darkly._

"Well sorry, I just wanted to know if you were okay." Odd said.

"_Okay, hold on." Yami said, pulling himself up and then grabbing Aelita's other wrist with his free hand and pulled her up._

"_Thanks, Yami." Aelita said, still a little shaken but glad that Yami had saved both of them. For someone who knew very little about Lyoko, he was a quick learner._

"_No problem. Now, where is that sneaky manta?" Yami said, picking his rifle back up and pulling his goggles down again. "Nothing on my radar, how bout' on your end Odd?" _

"Nothing in the immediate area. By the way, that was quick thinking there, Yami." Odd said.

"_Thanks." Yami said, sitting down with his rifle in his lap and his goggles constantly scanning for any monsters._

_After an hour or so, eight more mantas and two scipiozoa attacks, Yami was getting tired and Aelita was already extremely exhausted. So exhausted that she could barely stand anymore._

"_I give up." Aelita moaned miserably, sinking down to her knees. If she could've cried on Lyoko, she would be crying her eyes out._

"_You found nothing?" Yami asked standing up and walking over to her. "Nothing at all that could even just be a clue?" _

"_No, all I found was a strange anomaly near a tower in the desert region." Aelita said sadly._

"_That's a start. We can look there." Yami began. "………You want to cry, don't you? Yet because your virtual body can only see and hear, you can't cry though you desperately want to."_

Sighing, "So you found nothing at all?" Odd asked, tired.

"_Just something we're going to check out real quick, right Aelita." Yami asked._

"_I guess." She said softly._

"_By the way, have Yumi or Ulrich woken up yet?" Yami asked._

"No, but they are alive. And just to let you know, it's almost three." Odd replied.

"_Dang, well we should hurry so no one starts worrying." Yami said._

"I agree, so check that thing out and then we figure out how to get you two out of there." Odd said.

"_Yep, so lets go. But which way do we go?" Yami asked, looking around._

"_We have to go back the way we came since we don't have the vehicles." Aelita said, _

"_Though I don't know if we can, we've never tried it before."_

"_Well, we have no choice then. Lets go." Yami said, turning around and pulling his goggles up._

"_Okay." Aelita muttered, following him._

"I'll keep an eye on the map for you and warn you if anything is coming." Odd said.

"_Okay, cool." Yami said. "We still taking the round about elevator?"_

"_I'm pretty sure we have to, though it might be harder." Aelita said._

"_Arg, I hate spinning!" Yami said loudly._

"_Odd hates it too." Aelita said, giggling._

"Oh, be quiet!" Odd said."

_Aelita just stuck her tongue out at the sky, directed at Odd. Yami just grinned. He noticed that getting her away from that panel was helping her already distempered mood. She must not have ever been using that thing for hours at a time, but she looked determined to find Jeremie. But the anomaly must be related to him somehow. As they reached the inner room, they saw the elevator speeding around the circular room. As it started to go below them, both Yami and Aelita jumped right before it reached them and successfully made it on. Now the hard part was getting off since the elevator probably wasn't going to stop where they wanted to get off._

"_How are we going to do this? Will it stop at the right place?" Yami shouted._

"_I don't know, we may have to jump." Aelita said._

"_Pfftt, great. Tell me what happens if I fall down there." Yami asked._

"_You die, just like what happened to Jeremie." Aelita said, saying the last few word softly._

"_So, your advice is to avoid it at all costs." Yami said._

"_Yes." _


	9. Chapter 10: Found at Last!

-1_Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, but I do own Yami and Alter-Yami._

_Just to clear anything up, Yami is my only OC and no more will come. And there has not been any INTENTIONAL YamiXAelita fluff. I am not doing that, so don't ask for it please._

_Code: Oblivion Chapter 8: Found at last!_

_3:22Pm_

_Sector 5 of Lyoko_

_As it neared the platform they needed to get to, they got ready to jump if necessary. But they never did jump as the elevator stopped at the platform to the innermost room. _

"_Well, that was easy." Yami stated._

"_A little too easy." Aelita replied._

"_Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm getting tired, anyway. Don't jinx us!" Yami said.  
_

"_Sorry." _

"You two need the transporter?" Odd asked.

"_Well, unless we can fly through walls, YES WE NEED THE TRANSPORTER!" Aelita shouted at him, cranky after using the interface for so long._

"Sorry! Geez, calm down." Odd said, calling up the transporter.

"_It's here." Yami said, laughing at Odd's stupidity. Both him and Odd could tell that Aelita was very unhappy, tired, and very testy._

"_Note to self, don't get on Aelita's bad side." Yami said to himself._

_As the transporter came down to them, no one noticed that Xana had secretly sent a creeper at them. The creeper went closer then aimed at Yami's head. As it charged, Yami heard something and looked behind him. _

"_SHIT!" Yami said, grabbing Aelita's arm and throwing her into the transporter right as he was shot at. The end result- Yami, devitualized._

"No! Aelita, tell me your okay!" Odd shouted.

_Groaning and holding her head from the rough ride, she said "I'm alright, but where's Yami?"_

"He was devitualized." Odd muttered softly, but loud enough so she could hear him.

"_Dang it!" Aelita said, sitting down near a stone pillar._

"Damn it all!" Yami muttered, the elevator opening up and he walked over to Odd and grabbed the microphone and said, "Aelita, it's your call. Either I try to bring you back and we try again some other time or you go alone to see what that anomaly you found was."

"_I don't want to, but I have to find out what that is. It might give us a clue to where Jeremie might be." Aelita said._

"Very well, while you do that I'll try finding the program for the vehicles." Yami said while Odd got up. Yami sat down and pulled up the program search window he was using earlier. "Odd, watch the map and warn me if something's heading towards Aelita."

"Got it, but first lemme check up on Yumi and Ulrich." Odd replied, going over to the unconscious pair.

"Alright but hurry."

_I'm going to get going now." Aelita informed them._

"Got it." Yami said absent-mindedly.

_As Aelita headed towards her destination, she wondered if this was a good idea or not. It was risky since if it was a trap, she would be defense-less and at Xana's mercy. Nothing would be able to save her. As she neared where she thought the anomaly should be, she spotted a tower. Deciding to make sure she went the right way, she went into the tower and up to the upper platform._

"Find anything yet?" Yami asked.

"_No, I took a stop in a tower so see if I was in the right place." Aelita said, a window with her head in it popping up on the super-calculator's screen._

"GAH, WARN ME WHEN YOUR GOING TO DO THAT NEXT TIME PLEASE!" Yami yelled, jumping backwards in the chair with Odd laughing his head off.

"_I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I forgot that you didn't know I could do this." Aelita said._

"Eh, whatever. Just next time, please warn me." Yami said, seeing the window close and returned to his original objective.

"_Alright. Well, I'm going to see what that was. Any luck with the vehicles?" Aelita said, exiting the tower._

Unfortunately, no. So be careful." Yami said.

"_Okay."_

_She broke into a fast-paced run and after a little bit saw a reddish-orange dot on the horizon. Wondering what it was, she continued running towards it. When she got close enough to see it better, what she saw really spiked the only bit of hope she had left of ever seeing Jeremie again. A guardian. But it was possible that Xana was just tricking her and nothing was in it. She got behind a rock and called up to Yami and Odd._

"_Is there anything near me right now? Besides something about 530 feet away from me?" Aelita asked._

"Nothing is near you as of right now. So you still need to be careful." Yami informed, hiding a secret grin.

"_Okay, I'm going to get closer so I can see what's inside of it." Aelita said, moving closer to the glowing red ball of pure solidified energy. Getting closer to it, she peer inside. Or at least, she tried to but couldn't. It looked completely blank but she couldn't see through it. Meaning something was in it, but Xana didn't want her to know._

"_I can't see inside of it so I'm going to see if I can trick this thing." Aelita said, kneeling down and making a diamond shape with her fingertips. She then sang and created an image of Jeremie, hoping that she was correct in guessing that Jeremie was inside that guardian. As the image materialized, the guardian started to pulse and shift before moving to absorb to image. Aelita smiled and stood up, waiting for the guardian to hopefully blow up._

"Aelita, what just happened! You just lost fifty life points?" Yami asked worriedly.

"_Nothing bad. Hold on for a minute would you?" Aelita said, waiting as the guardian started to squirm a bit before in a large bang, exploded and expelling it's contents into the ground._

_Coughing for the smoke, Aelita moved away from the smoke to wait. After a bit, the smoke cleared. _

"_AHHHHHHH!" Aelita screamed._

"What! What's going on!" Yami shouted, hearing her scream. Odd ran over to the computer as well.

"_JEREMIE! JEREMIE WAS IN THE GUARDIAN!" Aelita yelled happily, running over to him. He was unconscious, but alive!_

"What! Are you serious?" Odd asked.

"She's right! Jeremie just appeared on the screen. How, I don't know but it is him." Yami said, grinning.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Odd shouted, grinning like a maniac just as Yami was.

"_I..I can't believe it. Xana saved and restored Jeremie. You were right Yami, Xana must've wanted Jeremie on his side!" Aelita said giddily( is that a word?)._

"Thought so." Yami said.

"Arg, my head. What happened?"

"Ulrich's up." Odd said, turning around and going over to his friend.

"Oh no! Aelita!" Ulrich shouted, standing up in alarm.

"Relax buddy, everything's alright. But I'll explain later." Odd said.

"Huh?" Ulrich said, sitting back down.

"Can you bring them back, Yami?" Odd asked looking at Yami.

"Maybe, but I might need to use the same program that Jeremie uses for Aelita on him. Problem is, I don't know how to use that program. Does he have it on disc?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, hold on. I know where it is, lemme grab it." Odd said, getting up and hitting a panel on the wall. It opened up to reveal a mini disc. Odd grabbed it and put it into the disc drive on the computer.

"Thaaank you." Yami said.

"_I have to get to a tower for it to work though, so it might take a bit- Whoa!" Aelita started when a trio of red lasers went flying past her head._

"Three monsters coming towards you! Grab Jeremie and jump when I tell you to!" Yami said, typing rapidly when three windows opened up. "Jump………..NOW!"

_Aelita jumped with Jeremie in her arms. As she started to fall, she felt something go under her and make her fall back on her rear. But she wasn't on the ground. She was rapidly rising. She looked down to see a purple skateboard-like vehicle under her. _

"_You found the vehicles?" Aelita asked, realizing that it was the overboard._

Yup, and look behind you." Yami said, grinning.

_Aelita looked back to see the overwing and over bike in the air behind her._

"Now you have backup. And don't worry, I'm controlling them. (1)" Yami said, moving them with the keyboard.

Odd and Ulrich got up and ran over to the chair. Yami was silently controlling the three vehicles, steering them toward the nearest tower.

"Hang on!" Yami said.

"_Okay." Aelita said, having sat Jeremie in her lap and gripping the sides of the overboard. _

_Yami maneuvered the board and the to protecting vehicles to the side then under the pathway so the monsters(kankrelots) couldn't hurt her and Jeremie. When they got within a hundred yards of the tower, Yami moved it above and stopped it near the tower. By this time, Yumi had woken up and was watching as well as Ulrich and Odd._

"Okay, get in the center and I'll activate it." Yami informed her as she brought Jeremie on the overboard with her into the tower.

"_Okay."_

_As she floated up, Yami activated the program via the CD. As she materialized, Yami moved the overboard into the middle and started the program again. The all, minus Aelita who was still down at the scanners. _One of the scanners closed and began to whir. When it opened, smoke poured out along with a pale hand gripping the side of the scanner. Using the camera, Yami looked and saw the hand and him, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich raced into the elevator and went down. Aelita was still waiting for the smoke to clear and hadn't seen the pale hand but had heard a soft gasp.

The smoke cleared and a figure stepped out. Aelita gasped and ran over to it and hugged it.

"Jeremie! It worked, your back!" Aelita said, looking at him. He was smiling softly with a half-sleeping look in his eyes.

"YEAH!" Everyone minus Aelita, Jeremie and Yami shouted. Yami just grinned happily.

As Aelita let go of Jeremie, they all helped him into the elevator and to the chair so he could sit down. He looked exhausted.

"So, how'd you guy's do it? I'm pretty sure I should be dead right now." Jeremie said as Aelita sat on the arm of the chair and sighed. So was also tired.

"Most of the credit should go to Yami. He was the mastermind for all this." Odd said.

"Cut it, Odd. It took all of us to get him back. I just handled most of the computer stuff." Yami said to Odd.

"Yeah, but without you we wouldn't have been able to bring him back anyway." Yumi added.

"True." Yami said, leaning against the nearest wall.

"You mean you were able to use the super-calculator without any help?" Jeremie(man it fells good to be typing that once again, I missed it) said, amazed. "only me and Aelita could use it."

"Yep, but can we explain what happened back at school? I'd like to sit down and rest." Yami asked, yawning.

"Sure, if I can make it there without falling asleep." Jeremie said.

"Awesome"

**Well, Jeremie's back and in one piece. They explain what happened and more happens in the next chapter. This Chapter was for Koryo and Lyokowarriorboy2006. LyokianDestiny, signing off for the night.**


	10. Chapter 11: PUNCH!

-1**Okay, now for the long awaited chapter 9. As for the last chapter, well it was fun to write. Especially since Yami is a character based on me. Not his past, just looks and things like that. And now, on with the show! And because I can't think of a title for this chapter, contest time. Make a chapter title and if I like it, you get a one minor character in one chapter. You get to make him but he won't be in Lyoko, just a minor mention and credit for the chapter title. You might also notice that Yami is in another of my stories. (Go to my profile) Oh and, Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or else Yami would already be in the show. And not on this site.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Code: Oblivion Chapter 9: Chapter Title Pending_

_6:30 Pm_

_Jeremie and Yami's Dorm_

"So all that happened in only about two days?" Jeremie asked, who was sitting on his bed with Aelita next to him.

"Yep, strange and unlikely, but true." Odd said, "And here I though only you and Aelita would ever be able to use that thing."

"I'm just glad we got you back." Aelita said.

"Well, it certainly seems that Xana has it out for me. But trying to get me on his side? Now that's just mean." Jeremie said, chuckling soft.

"I'll say, here I though he just wanted to take over the world and rule it with an iron fist. But no, now he wants you and me on his side." Yami said from his bed over Jeremie's.

"You, how you?" Yumi asked.

"Simple, while I was fighting his when he possessed you." Yami said. "He cornered me and picked me up and shoved me against a wall and said he would forget my taunting if I joined. I said no, but still. Why me?"

"I can answer that one. You were the newest to find out about him, thus Xana thought he might be able to get you on his side easier then us." Ulrich explained.

"Either way, why would he want one of us on his side." Aelita asked.

"Less people to kill. One to be exact." Odd joked.

"Again, pathetic on Xana's part." Ulrich said.

"I agree." Yumi said, "But how did he possess me in the first place?"

"In all reality, he shouldn't have been able to. But he managed to pull it off. But he had to have done it in a similar way he possessed Aelita" Jeremie explained.

"So wait, your saying he can't possess me now because I've been to Lyoko?" Yami asked.

"Normally, yes. But if he can possess Yumi, then I'm not truly sure." Jeremie said.

"I still would like to beat the pulp out of Xana for making me almost kill you." Yumi said sadly.

"Hey, that's right. That brings up the question of why, after we used the return to the past, only time reversed, nothing else except the fact that you were in here lying bloodily on your bed and Xana still had control of Yumi and the tower still active." Ulrich said.

"I said, that was most likely something that I did wrong when I activated it. My first time, and I barely knew what I was doing. I probably did something wrong." Yami said.

"And I said that you didn't do anything wrong. I watched what you did and it was exactly the same as what Jeremie does."

"Either way, next time we go there I'll take a look at it." Jeremie said, looking at Aelita and noticed a small bruise on her cheek. "How'd you get that bruise Aelita?"

"What?" Aelita asked.

"How'd you get that bruise on your cheek?" Jeremie asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm, not sure?" Aelita replied, hoping he wouldn't know that she was lieing. All of them, minus Jeremie, know that if Jeremie found out it was Yami that was the cause, it wouldn't end well.

Jeremie just raised he left eyebrow. He didn't believe her, but he would ask after everyone was gone. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't even know I had it." At least this was true. She didn't know she had it. But she still hated to lie to him.

"Alright."

They all had the same thought, including Yami and minus Jeremie: _That was too close._

"Well, I better be getting home" Yumi said, opening the door to go home.

"Fine, but don't get your butt possessed this time please!" Yami joked.

I'll try not to." Yumi retorted.

"Well, we better get going too." Ulrich said, both him and Odd getting up.

"I think I'll stay a little longer." Aelita said.

Jeremie wondered why. She had been acting strange since he got back from his literally near death trip to Lyoko.

"Well, see yea." Odd said.

"So, you really want to know how she got that bruise?" Yami asked after they had left.

"Yami, I don't think you should--" Aelita said before Jeremie cut her off.

"What did you do?" Jeremie asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

"I'll tell you what happened, but Aelita can tell you what caused it if she feels like it." Yami said, hopping off his bed.

"Yami…." Aelita started.

"For reasons of my own I will not tell you what caused it to happen, but she was being an idiot and to prove what I was saying and shut her up, I slapped her." Yami said.

Aelita just smacked her forehead and muttered" Moron." and looked at Jeremie.

"Really?" Jeremie said.

"Yeah, and I've already apologized as well." Yami said. But the next thing he knew was feeling Jeremie's fist fly into his stomach and causing him to back up a few step while holding his stomach. Aelita's eye grew wide when she realized that Jeremie, for the first time she witnessed, punched Yami. She hoped that Yami wouldn't hit back because then things would go from bad to worse.

"There, no all of us are even." Jeremie said, "Because I doubt Aelita would hit someone, I hit you for hitting her. Now we're even."

"…..Bwahahahahaha, damn it, you caught me completely off guard." Yami laughed though his stomach still hurt. "I haven't been hit in three years. But alright, were even."

"Good, friends?" Jeremie smiled and stuck out his hand. Aelita held her breath, hoping that Yami said the same.

Friends." Yami said, taking his hand and still laughing. Aelita let herself breath again, very relived and said to herself thank goodness. But how had he done that anyway? She'd never seen Jeremie hit anyone before. Luckily he didn't get hit back afterwards.

"Well, I'm hungry so I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Alright, see ya." Jeremie said.

"I'm going to go get some sleep. Your not the only one who's tired." Aelita smiled tiredly.

"Alright, I think I will too." Jeremie said.

"Good night, Jeremie."

"Night, Aelita."

**So Jeremie hit Yami, one of the things I was planning on for this story. Well, you the contest. LyokianDestiny, signing off.**


	11. SubChapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait, but it seems I can work much better on stories during school, so I will try to finish this story by the end of the school year. But, no one has replied to chapter ten. Did I lose everyone or should I just stop this story. Because I am willing to discontinue it for now. But all I need is one person to tell me they don't want me to discontinue it and I won't. So chapter 10 is still title-less! Now then, ON WITH THE STORY! This will be a shorter chapter though, just Xana's thoughts on the new comer, Yami and vise versa.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Code: Oblivion Subchapter

Sector 5, Carthage

Xana's POV

_So they have a new recruit? And he was smart enough to not only resist my offer, but another who can work the super calculator on his own. And he even created his own character template! How! How is it possible for him to be such a threat? He is doing just as much as Belpois can. In time he might even surpass him! He is skilled, I will give him that. But he would so much more useful on my side. He took down 6 of my creepers, stopped my so-called foolproof plan, and found Belpois as well! And can work the materialization code for Aelita! How? Could it be that this is not the first time that he has used the super calculator? It would certainly explain a lot. And yet, his template is stronger that the others. If he uncovers his true potential, he will be unstoppable! I cannot allow him to do that. But them there is Jeremie. He came to Lyoko, yet without weapons. Could he have just use a normal transfer like the last time he tried to come to this world, or does he have latent abilities that I don't know about? Either way, they both pose a great threat. But it is still possible to bring him to my side. But first to do a little background check. That will take some time though, as I do not know where he is from. But he could be from the same place as the spiky-hair idiot. What was it called? The United States? Yes, that was it. But for now I will continue to try to achieve my goals._

Code Oblivion Subchapter

Kadic Grounds

Yami's POV

_It seems trouble follows me around, even to a new place. But this might be fun for now. But that Xana; Truly a crafty piece of work. And everyone else I've met. 5 friends in three days. That's more then I've ever had in one year. But Xana's offer, join him and rule the world. Why did he ask that of me? Could it be that he knows something about me that even I don't know? Highly unlikely, but possible. And the people at this school are nice for a change, not at all like American schools. Well, that Sissi girl belongs in one of those, stupid prep! But she does seem to really hate me. But, that's her problem not mine. Jeremie said that the reason that they haven't shut off that super computer because Aelita will die. I understand that, but how do they manage to do it? School, schoolwork, and Xana. If I were to join Xana, all I would have to do is worry about stopping them. But that would be the easy way, no challenge at all. For now I will take the challenge, but maybe I might have to go with Xana. NO! What am I thinking! I can't just betray them! That's not who I am! Why would I even think about doing that! This might be a little much for me though. But oh well, if they can do it, I certainly can do it as well!_

**So, my shortest chapter to date. But this one goes deeper then the rest. Xana still wants Yami on his side and he might just have a chance. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens won't you? Well, for now, LyokianDestiny, Signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12: Plans for Revenge

**Well, I am one happy camper. 3 reviews for my short SUBchapter. But that's why it's a SUBchapter, it's small. Well anyway, that was 2 more reviews that I needed to continue this story. And still no title for chapter 10. WTF mates? And no I'm not Australian. But anyway, review what you think of this chapter, flames are still accepted. And many thanks to the person who reviewed for multiple chapters. Chaos855977. But anyway, Chapter 11 is here at last. It may take longer to do this story, since I may end up starting a Eureka Seven fan fiction. Curse my imagination! But I still should be able to get at least one chapter up each week. Well, now for chapter 11 after all my rambling. Oh, and just so you know each SUB chapter marks the end a section. So chapter 11 is the start of Part 2.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Code: Oblivion

Chapter 11- (P2 Start) Planning their revenge!

8:30 AM (Same day as SUBchapter 1.)

Cafeteria

"So, you think Xana still wants you one his side?" Yumi asked.

"I don't see why not. After all, another player on his team would be good for him and bad for us." Yami said.

"I agree, but we need to be very care for right now." Jeremie said, "Xana didn't lose control of Yumi after a return trip and it nearly cost me my life. So until I can figure out what went wrong."

"Yeah, whatever happened, we have to make sure it does NOT happen again." Ulrich said.

"Mmmhhmmm." Odd said through a mouth-full of pancakes.

"We also have to figure out how Xana possessed Yumi in the first place." Aelita said, looking a Jeremie.

"That too. But it doesn't make sense. Xana wasn't able to possess me or Odd yet he seems to be able to possess Yumi!" Ulrich said.

"He had to have done it indirectly, but with what?" Jeremie said, completely puzzled.

There was just so much added to Jeremie's list, now he would be completely swamped with work.

"I feel bad for you, that is a lot to be working on. Aelita's anti-virus, fix the return-to-the-past, find out how Xana possessed Yumi, why he didn't lose control over her, and school." Yami said, shaking his head.

"You're right, but all that stuff must be done." Jeremie said, sighing.

"No offence, but I don't think even you could handle all of that." Ulrich said.

"I have an idea; while Jeremie tries to figure out how Xana possessed Yumi and didn't lose control over her, me, Yumi and Yami can go sector five and fix the return-to-the-past mechanism." Aelita said, "Shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

"Great idea, but why Yami and not one of us?" Odd asked.

"Simple, because I can handle multiple amounts of monsters at once." Yami said, laughing.

"Hey, we weren't expecting them!" Yumi said in offence.

"I know that, but it would be good training for me." Yami said defensively.

"I agree, Yami could use the training and it would lighten my load. But when should we start." Jeremie said.

"But what about us!" Ulrich and Odd both said in unison.

"You're back up." Yami said.

"How about tonight, after classes are over." Aelita asked.

"Fine, but what if Xana attacks while you're there?" Ulrich asked, still skeptical about Yami going and not him or Odd.

"I send one of you and you try to get Aelita to the tower, same as always." Jeremie said.

"Well, alright. But only because Yami needs the training." Ulrich said.

"He's jealous." Yami muttered to himself. _'I just need to be careful, just because I can fight doesn't mean I can do this completely right.'_

"Well, classes are about to start. By the way, what's your schedule, Yami?" Odd asked.

"Well, first is school, then annoy Sissi to no end, go to Lyoko with you guys, and then beat the snot out of Xana's monsters." Yami said, counting off his fingers and laughing.

They all started laughing except Aelita, who had no clue what beat the snot out of meant. She certainly was getting very confused, very easily since Yami came. It was slightly annoying, but she said nothing. Jeremie would explain it later if she asked him.

"Would you keep it down?"

"No, Sissi we won't. Why, are we interrupting your attempt at beauty-sleep?" Odd shouted back at her. They all laughed, except Aelita again.

'_Jeez, even though they're my friends, they still can get extremely confusing.' _Aelita thought, confused.

"Shut up, SCRAWNY!" Sissi retorted.

"I am not scrawny, I'm svelte!" Odd shouted.

At this, even Aelita laughed. At least she could laugh at one of the things they said.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Odd, and said, "Svelte? Sorry, not sure what you mean."

"You'll figure it out in time." Yumi said, still giggling.

"Well, we have to get going or else we'll be late." Jeremie said, picking up his books and laptop.

"See ya later." Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Yami said. First hour was somehow the only class that Aelita had with just him. All the other classes she had two or more of the others in with her. He had tried to put him in all of their classes, but she ended up in his first class. Not that he cared, though.

**Well, chapter 11 is done. A bit slow, but more action will be coming. But I have a huge twist coming up in a later chapter. But anyway, you know the drill. Read and Review, Flames accepted. **


	13. Authors note 2

Okay, I just realized that a chapter is missing. But I don't get how. I'll have to check this out when I get home to see what happened. Sorry about that. Might have been how lost a few readers. Chaos855977, you should've told me about this.


	14. Phantom Dash

**Well this chapter is dedicated to Chaos855977, as he's still the only reviewer for the story. But as long as someone wants me to continue this story, continue it I shall. Joy to the world, Season 3 is here! AND IT'S ABOUT FRIGG'IN TIME, EH! Well, anyway this story is getting kind of slow, but it will get back up to speed. Hehe, pun. Well, anyway here is chapter 12. **

Code: Oblivion

Chapter 12: Phantom Dash

4:15PM

Sewers on the way to the factory

"So, how many times have you have you guys come through here now?" Yami asked.

"Many, many times. Trust me, you get used to the smell." Odd said laughing as they walked toward the factory on foot since Yami didn't have anything to ride on yet.

"No no, I was just wondering. Believe me, I've smelled worse. And I've seen worse. You should see the sewers in the U.S. Hehehehe, now those stink!" Yami laughed.

"Why would they stink?" Aelita asked.

"Lets just say septic tanks do not work like they used too, so be glad were in France and not there." Yami said, grinning.

"Really, that's strange. But I guess you are right. We just have to be careful when it rains." She replied.

"So, what other areas are there on Lyoko?" Yami asked.

"Well, you've seen the forest region and sector 5, aka Carthage. But there also is the desert region, polar region, and the mountain region." Jeremie answered.

"So in all there are five sectors that we currently know of." Yumi said.

"Wow, that's a lot of places to go to, especially on foot." Yami said.

"Yeah, 10 towers in each place. Except for Sector 5, we haven't found any in there yet." Ulrich said.

"This is fine by me, all the less time we have to spend there." Aelita said bitterly.

"I take it you dislike Lyoko?" Yami asked.

"After being trapped there for at least two years, it gets very dull since Xana just wanted me dead." Aelita answered, again with a bitter tone.

"Hey, at least your not stuck there anymore thanks to Einstein here." Odd said.

"So how did you guys find this place? Because I know you couldn't have been wandering around looking for it." Yami asked, climbing the ladder.

"Well, long story. We'll tell you later. But for now let's just concentrate on the mission at hand." Jeremie said, "But while were on the subject, how did you find Yumi attacking us the other night?"

"Well, I sort of followed you. Sorry?" Yami said sheepishly.

"Oh well, it helped out that you followed us. But where did you get that sword?" Ulrich said.

"One of the few things I brought with me. And yes, I have a license for it." Yami said.

"Well, we're here, so head down to the scanners you guys." Jeremie said. Aelita just sighed. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep." Aelita said as Jeremie left the elevator. "Not to mention the fact that I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back to Lyoko for a few days." She continued with her eyes half closed.

"You sure that Aelita's the only one that can use the interface? Because I think she might be sick of it for the time being after using it for about 2 hours." Odd asked.

"Well, there might be another way. I can try to send Yumi on to Lyoko as Aelita. That might work." Jeremie said in thought.

"Wait, wouldn't she look like Aelita then?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"No, just her outfit. Nothing else." Jeremie said, "I'll do it as long as both Yumi and Aelita are okay with it."

"I'll gladly let Yumi take my place for once." Aelita said, sitting down next to the Holomap's base.

"Sure, perfectly fine with me. Gives me a chance to try out Lyoko without any weapons." Yumi said.

"Thanks Yumi." Aelita said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"That's okay, should prove to be fun anyway." Yumi said.

"Okay, then who else is coming with us?" Yami asked.

"ME!" Odd shouted, hopping back into elevator and hitting the down switch before Ulrich could say anything.

"Meh, let him go Ulrich. You'll most likely be following him soon anyway." Jeremie said, sitting in the chair with Aelita almost right next to him.

"What ever, just he better run when I next see him." Jeremie and Aelita just laughed.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Jeremie asked through the intercom system.

"Yep." Yami said, stepping into a scanner and turning around.

"Okay, here we go. Transfer Yumi," Jeremie said but pulled up Aelita's card instead, "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yami."

The scanners closed as they began to whir to life.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yami." Jeremie continued, "Virtualization!"

"_Okay Jeremie, it worked." Yumi said looking at herself._

"Okay, good. No mistakes?"

"_Nope, and now for the vehicles please?" Odd asked, just as the over board materialized to his side. Yami hopped on the over-bike while Yumi took the over-wing._

"_Let's Ride!" Yami said, using his goggles to see where the edge of the sector was. "Follow me!"_

"Go north." Jeremie informed.

"_We know!" _

"Huh, how'd you know which way to go?" Jeremie asked.

"_I have a radar on my goggles. That's how we knew." Yami said._

"Oh, okay but be careful. I wouldn't doubt that Xana is in a very bad mood right now." Jeremie warned.

"_Yeah, Xana probably is in a bad mood." Odd said._

"After we got you back, he's probably furious." Aelita giggled softly.

Jeremie looked at her, worried. She looked exhausted yet she had barely done anything. Jeremie hoped she was okay, because she certainly didn't look okay.

"Do you need my help for something, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, noticing that he was watching her. She looked back at him and saw that he looked worried. "Jeremie, did something go wrong? You look worried."

"I am worried but nothing has gone wrong yet." Jeremie said, blushing and turning back to the screen.

"Then what are you worried about?" Aelita pressed on, wanting to know why he looked worried if nothing had happened yet.

"I…I'm worried about you." Jeremie said softly.

"Huh, why are you worried about me? I'm just tired, that's all." Aelita said.

"That's just it, I don't think that's what's wrong with you. Something just doesn't seem right." Jeremie said, looking at her.

"Jeremie, I should be the one worrying about you." Aelita started, "After all, how are you still able to move perfectly well when apparently you just recently died and came back."

"I'm perfectly fine, just need to get a little more sleep from now on." Jeremie replied, "But what's strange is that Xana didn't even try to stop me from coming back here."

"I was wondering about that too." Aelita said. She was glad that she was in the light of the holoprojecter so that Jeremie wouldn't see the bright-red blush on her face. But Jeremie had his face about 3 inches away from the screen, hiding an exact replica of that same blush.

"_Are you two done chattin' yet? Cause we could really use the TRANSPORTER NOW!" Odd yelled while everyone else just laughed._

"Okay." Jeremie said, feeling as if his face was going to burn off his skull. To bad Aelita heard it too, she was blushing just as bad as him.

"_Guys, be careful. That was way too easy." Yumi said._

"_I know, it doesn't seem right. Absolutely no monsters on the way there." Odd said._

"Guys, the switch is directly above Yumi. But I'm not sure how you can get at it." Jeremie said, pulling away from the screen and looking at Aelita. She'd fallen asleep.

"_Great, no way to hit it even with my kunai. NICE ONE XANA!" Yami yelled, wanting to throw a thousand curses at Xana but couldn't._

"_Dude, calm down." Odd said._

"_What, I just like insulting Xana." Yami said, grinning._

"_You know, if Ulrich were here he might be able to get at it. But he isn't here." Yumi said._

"Hey Yami, I just figured out you powers on Lyoko." Jeremie said after scanning Yami multiple times.

"_Really? What are they?" Yami asked._

"It's different, but I guess you have something called Phantom Abilities. I have to go through that because you have more then one." Jeremie started, "But I did figure out one of them. PhantomDash, which is most likely like Ulrich's SuperSprint."

"_Oh cool, so how do I use it?" Yami asked._

"_Probably what Ulrich does, shout Supersprint. Or in you case, PhantomDash." Odd answered._

"_Okay lets try that." Yami crouched lower and shouted, "PHANTOM DASH!" _

_At that instant, clear purple after images appeared close behind him as he was propelled foreword at a rate faster then Ulrich would. He ended up hitting the wall but instead of falling, he kept going up the wall._

"_Awesome! Purely awesome!" Odd said, watching Yami dart up the 500 foot wall._

"_Wawho! This is fun!" Yami shouted, about to hit the ceiling but again started to dash along the ceiling towards the switch._

"10 seconds you guys, hurry up! Weird, no monsters again. What is Xana up to?" Jeremie warned.

"_No problem, Einstein. I like it when Xana leaves us alone. It's easier that wa-!" Odd started but was cut off as a large hemisphere of red laser cut straight through him._

"_What the heck! Megatanks!" Yumi shouted, just barely dodging another blast._

"_Well, those are new. How do I kill them?" Yami asked, falling off the ceiling and landing on his feet after he pressed the switch._

"_Aim for the eye. But I want to know how Xana got Megatanks here!" Yumi yelled, dodging yet another blast._

"_What, he never has them here?" Yami said, dodge-rolling out of the path of a laser._

"_No, Xana never sends them here." Yumi said._

"Well, that was fast Odd." Jeremie said.

"Well sorry, I wasn't expecting a Megatank to roll up and kill me!" Odd retorted.

"I know, hold on. You ready Ulrich?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Okay, transfer Ulrich; Scanner Ulrich; Virtualization!" Jeremie said.

"So we have Megatanks on the loose in sector five?" Aelita said, looking at Jeremie.

"Yup, not the best sign in the world." Jeremie replied.

"And Odd got massacred by one as usual?" Aelita asked, grinning.

"Yep." Jeremie chuckled.

"Okay then, bring it on Chuckles!" Odd said, putting his fists up and attempted to sock Jeremie in the head. Jeremie just ducked his head and said, " To predictable." Aelita just laughed hysterically.

"_Jeremie? Can I have a transporter with a side order of Xana's monsters." Ulrich joked._

"Yes, will that be all?" Jeremie retorted, keeping up the joke.

"_Yeah, that's all." Ulrich laughed, getting swallowed up by the transporter._

**Well, probably a bad place to end, but I'm trying to keep my chapters shorter. But I am going to be getting up the next chapter very soon. But, still this story is getting funny. Well anyway, you know the drill, Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Megatanks

**Just to let everyone know, I will be starting another story: Code Oblivion Redux. It basically starts at the VERY beginning of the show, as in the prequel. As soon as I get the first chapter up, you guys should get what I mean. But anyway, I might (and that's a big might) discontinue this story for a little while. I want at least 3 reviews form 3 different people for me to decide on just doing both stories. But it will not be discontinued permanently, just until I can figure out what route I want it to take. I have too many ideas floating around in my skull, it's just annoying right now. So I'm trying to get them all on paper/ computer to make room for more. But as of right now, I will not be discontinuing the story.**

Code Oblivion

Chapter 13: Megatanks

5:00 PM

Sector 5, Carthage

"_Okay Jeremie, I'm here. And now……I'm off!" Ulrich said, arriving in the arena._

"Okay, just be careful. Megatanks in Sector 5 is not a good sign." Jeremie warned.

"_Yeah, but it could be fun." Ulrich said, running down the hallway to help Yumi and Yami with the pest control._

"_These things are annoying! Open up so I can kill you!" Yami said, dashing at a Megatank in anger and kicked it. Unfortunately, the Megatank rolled onto its side and ended up nearly chopping Yami's head off. "Yeeek, sorry!"_

_The Megatank rolled back to a normal position as two more Megatanks rolled into the room._

"_More?! Great, just what we need! More Megatanks!" Yumi shouted._

"_Yeeaaaa!" Ulrich whooped, landing on a an open Megatank and plunged his sword into the eye. "Impact!"_

"_Nice, now watch this!" Yami said, twirling two kunai on his index and middle fingers before launching them at another open Megatank. "And it goes boom!"_

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Jeremie warned.

"_Awww, but this is so fun!" Ulrich said, both him and Yami chasing the last closed Megatank around the room._

"_Opensesme!" _

"I told you he's insane." Aelita said, shaking her head and sitting on the arm of the command chair.

"You look like you're feeling better. And Odd seems kind of quiet." Jeremie said, looking at her.

"Oh be quiet, I'm just tired and hungry." Odd said irritably.

"You're always hungry." Aelita laughed.

"Careful guys, three more Megatanks are on their way. Jeez, will they ever stop?!" Jeremie said, his turn to shake his head.

"_More?! Oh boy, this is getting to be a real work out." Yumi said, grinning "For the boys anyway."_

"_Ulrich, clobber that one and I'll take out this one!" Yami said, dashing again at the closest Megatank and stabbing it in the eye. "Die! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEIDIEDIE!"_

"Jeremie, is it okay if I say Americans are weird?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, I'm thinking that same thing right now." Jeremie said, grinning and stifling laughter.

"Okay then, Americans are weird AND insane." Aelita said, smiling. At this, Jeremie lost it. Both him, Odd, and Aelita burst into laughter at Yami's antics.

"_I heard that." Yami said bitterly as Yumi and Ulrich joined in on the laughter._

Breathing heavily, "Okay guys, that's it for the monsters. You know what to do." Jeremie said.

"_Okay guys, lets go." Ulrich said, dashing off towards the exit._

_After taking the elevator, they arrived at the endpoint of the celestial dome._

"_Okay, were her-!" Ulrich said as about fifteen laser burst flew at them._

"_Shit, Yumi run!" Yami shouted before being devirtualized as well._

"_Oh no! Jeremie, what happens if I get devirtualized?" Yumi asked after dodging the lasers._

"You'll come back here, why?" Jeremie said.

"_You sure about that?" Yumi asked as another barrage of lasers went flying at her just as she ducked onto the ground._

"Yes, positive. Just because you're on as Aelita doesn't mean you'll get deleted like her." Jeremie said.

"_Okay. Because there is no way I'm getting to the interface without being devirtualized." Yumi said, dodging yet another barrage of lasers._

Sighing Jeremie said "Oh well, no point staying. I'll devirtualize you."

"_Okay. Unless I get hit by lasers, same thing happens. Should I just do tha--?!" Yumi shouted but was cut off after being devirtualized by the horde of mantas. _

"Well, that went well." Yumi said, stepping out of the scanner.

"I'll say, really well." Ulrich said, helping her out.

"And I say it was fun." Yami said, grinning and leaning against the elevator.

"Strange to see Megatanks there though." Ulrich said, him and Yumi climbing into the elevator while Yami hit the up button.

"Yeah, could've gotten messy." Yumi said, "Very messy if Aelita had been there."

"Urrgg, I don't even want to think about that!" Ulrich said in disgust.

"We just weren't prepared for them. I was all ready to face more of those creepers."

"Welcome back guys." Jeremie said, turning towards them.

"You never said anything about huge tanks that can kill in two hits." Yami said.

"We've never fought them there before. So we didn't know." Aelita said, sitting against the Holoprojecter again.

"I wasn't blaming you guys. You never told me about them. So are there any other monsters?" Yami asked, opting to leaning against the closed elevator door.

"Yeah, Krabes, Kankrelots, Bloks, and Hornets. Besides the other monsters you've already faced." Jeremie said, listing the rest of the monsters.

"Okay, so that's the rest?"

Yup, plus Kankrelots are real fun to fight too." Odd said, grinning.

"Well guys, we might as well head back to school. No point sticking around here, eh?" Ulrich said, going back into the elevator.

As they all entered the tower, Aelita noticed something strange about Jeremie. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was weird. But she let it go as they, minus Yumi, were walking back to the school.

**Well, there is chapter 13 for you. Read and Enjoy. That's all for today, so see yea.**


	16. Chapter 15: Bloody Nose

**Well, Chapter 15 is here and I am getting a serious case of writers block! So until I get rid of it, I might be doing a few oneshots. In actuality, I have plenty of ideas for those. Or I might make a remake of one of my other stories. Oh, that's what I might do, remake of my other Code: Lyoko story. Actually I have two to remake. But I might just turn one of them into a oneshot. And the other story that I have is not on On yes, but I never got it to And boy do I feel mischievous now. Very mischievous indeed. Don't ask me why. **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

Code: Oblivion

Chapter 15: Bloody Nose

10:00 AM

Aelita's POV (Again.)

Sighing, I walked down the hall. I was heading to Jeremie's room to have my _talk _with him. After we had eaten, he said he was going back to his room to continue working on my anti-virus_. ' It saddens me that he spends most of his free time trying to free me from Xana. He always said it was to free all of us from Xana, but I know he was doing it mainly for me. I mean, I love him! But maybe the others are right, maybe he feels the same way. But I don't know for sure.' _I thought, arriving in front of his door. _'Goodness, I fight a super psychopathic virus almost on a daily basis and yet I'm afraid to knock on his door!' _I thought, having trouble raising my hand to knock on his door. I finally got my hand up to do the previously mentioned task, but right as I was about to knock…his door flew right in my face. Instinctively, I threw my hand up to my surely bleeding nose and fell on my butt.

"Aelita! Are you okay?!" I vaguely remember Jeremie shouting worriedly, kneeling down beside me.

"Yeah, I tink I bwoke my node doh." I said, looking at him and grinning, "Jus like me do sand in fwon of your door and get hi( hit with out the 't') Na your fauwt." _'Boy, did I sound funny saying that. It made me want to laugh!'_

Sighing, "I'm so sorry Aelita. I honestly didn't know you were there. By the way, what **were** you doing there?" He asked. He knew that I hadn't broke my nose, I was just making a joke out of it.

Blushing a red that rivaled the thick colored liquid dripping out of my bruised nose, "I..well I…." I stuttered quickly.

"Hold on." Jeremie said, going back into his room and grabbing a box of tissue. Kneeling back down next to me, he handed me the box.

"Tank you." I said softly, glad to be able to wipe up my bloody nose and change the subject. My shirt was ruined from the blood stain though. He stood up and offered me his hand. Taking it, he helped me up.

"I ga do go shange my shirt." I said, starting to walk back in the direction of the stairs. But as I walked, I nearly feel again. The only reason that I didn't fall was that Jeremie had grabbed my arm to stop me from falling again.

"How about I walk you to your room so you don't hurt yourself." He said, smiling. I just nodded my head. _'I feel bad about this. Now he's probably blaming himself for this.' _I thought sadly.

"Jeremie?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You know dat dis isn' your faul righ?" I asked, feeling bad.

"If you say so, but was still me that caused it to happen. The again, it was probably just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, chuckling softly.

"Yeah." We walked silently the rest of the way, Jeremie holding my hand all the way. It made me feel better that he escorted me to my dorm. I think he would've done it even if I hadn't known him.

"Thanks, I'll be okay for now. I'll meet in outside later, okay?" I said, unlocking my dormitory room.

"Alright." He said slowly, hesitantly.

"See you later." I said, walking into my room. I left the door open until he had gone. I didn't want to leave, I could tell. He wanted to make sure I was really okay. Going over to my mirror, I saw that I really needed to wash my face. Instead I just opted to take a morning shower. I got my clothes out of my dresser and walked to the showers. _'Something tells me that today is going to be a long day.'_

**Well, my shortest chapter yet. I won't be able to work on this anymore until this coming Sunday because the stupid jackasses at TimeWarnerCable royally screwed up my inter net at home to I wanted to finish this chapter as soon as possible so I didn't have to worry about getting the internet working at home again on my own. And you guys don't know how seriously tempted I was to make this a separate oneshot. Anyway, you know the procedure. Read, Review, and Repeat.**


	17. Chapter 16: Potato Fight

**Well, due to a complaint about me discontinuing Code: Oblivion, I've taken back and deleted the C:O Ending Note. Also, I am also still working on Xana's ReBirth if anyone is wondering. That _will not _be discontinued…..ever….until it's complete. Well, I might have given Yami a last name in the beginning of the story, but I now must change it to something I picked out that will be permanent…..Lunimaki. Anyway…On with the story!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Code: Oblivion **

**Chapter 16: Potato Fight**

**12:45PM**

**Cafeteria**

Yami watched Odd continuously stuff his mouth with his sixth helping of potatoes. Blinking, Ulrich shook his head. Aelita was laughing. Jeremie just wanted to know, with all the food he ate, how Odd stayed so scrawny.

"Yeah, that's right scrawny piggy. Eat up." An irritable Sissi muttered, walking by the table.

"Iff I a ig, den you aw a oar!" Odd said, covering Yami with potatoes. Yami blinked, wiped off his face and looked at Sissi.

"He said that if he's a pig, then your boar." Yami translated, secretly hiding a book he had with him under the table.

"I'M A WHAT!?" Sissi screeched, turning red.

"Now you're a red boar. Who knew you could change colors. Awesome." Yumi said, grinning.

As Sissi stomped off with a "Hrmp!", Yami got up and walked behind Odd. Ulrich and Yumi saw the book and moved away. Jeremie started to laugh, knowing what was about to happen. Odd hadn't noticed Yami even moving.

Smirking evilly, Yami brought the book up with one hand and slammed it down on Odd's head, causing it to fly into the plate of mashed potatoes. Aelita practically fell over laughing. Jeremie was laughing just as hard. Ulrich fell off his chair in laughter while Yumi was holding her sides. Odd tried getting up, but knocked down again by Yami's book.

"That's for covering me with mashed potatoes." Yami said, sitting back down in his chair.

"Urg, that was not funny!" Odd said, now trying to wipe off the potatoes. Ulrich, by that time had calmed down a bit, had got back into his chair. Yumi had calmed down completely, though a small giggle could still be heard every so often. Both Aelita and Jeremie had calmed down, but were still laughing a bit.

"Yes Odd, it was." Ulrich said as Odd glared at him.

"No it wasn't!" Odd said, now pouting.

"Stop pouting, Odd. It was funny and you deserved it." Yumi said, now completely calm….or so it seemed.

Yami now had the book open and reading it. He was still smirking, but in the entire thing, he had pulled out his phone and took a picture of Odd in the mashed potatoes. Just because he was new to the school didn't mean he didn't know what was funny. What just happened would've been funny anywhere.

"What book is that?" Aelita, now curious, looking at the small red book.

"Fall of a Kingdom. I'll let you borrow it when I'm done if you want to read it." Yami said, lifting it for everyone and the world to see.

"Is that from the library? Because I haven't seen it there before." Ulrich, now interested in it, asked.

"No, mine from home. One of the other few things I brought with me. The other two are still in a bag in the dorm rooms. I think." Yami said.

"Well, don't complain to me if you find it burned a bit." Odd said mock-bitterly.

"If I find it burned, I will search through your room until I find something to burn." Yami retorted grimly. "And I will find it very fun too." He added.

Odds eyes widened at the statement, "I was just kidding."

"Yeah, but I'm not. Burn anything of mine, your stuff will burn!" Yami laughed, grinning.

"Great, now you're a pyromaniac." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"No, just trying to scare him." Yami just grinned.

"Jeremie, what's a _pyromaniac_?" Aelita asked, unsure of the meaning. Though see knew it had something to do with maniacs.

"A pyromaniac is someone who loves playing with fire." Jeremie explained.

"It also happens to be a very dangerous type of maniac, since they don't care who gets hurt by what they do." Yumi added grimly.

"I'd prefer to deal with them by using an obscenely large mallet. That's always fun." Odd laughed, but calmed down as Ulrich nudged him with his elbow.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Well, it's already 1:30 so I have absolutely no idea." Ulrich said, slightly bored.

"How about we go to Lyoko and train Yami for a while. I mean, it's not like we have anything else to do." Odd said, relishing the chance to get his revenge on Yami on Lyoko.

"Sure, why not. That is, if everyone else wants to." Jeremie said.

"I take it that's a challenge Odd? If so, then I accept." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"If I can get my revenge on you, then yes. Lets go now!" Odd said, glaring across the table at him.

"Bring it on, pig." Yami taunted, smiling.

"Well, everyone want to go?" Odd said impatiently.

"Sure, lets go. I can't wait to see Odd get his butt handed to him." Yumi said, standing up. As the rest of them followed, Jeremie noticed that Aelita was lagging behind a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeremie asked softly.

"I have a very bad feeling about us going to Lyoko right now. I don't know why, I just have bad feeling about this." Aelita said, looking very worried.

Jeremie sighed and said, "You don't have to go to Lyoko, and besides. I don't feel to good about this either, but since Yami apparently knows how to do a self-transfer, I don't think we'll be able to stop them.

If something goes wrong, I'll pull all of them out immediately." Jeremie said.

"Alright, they just have to be careful. I sense a trap." Aelita said to herself as they both caught up with the others. She had a very bad feeling about the up-coming trip to Lyoko.


	18. Chapter 17: Claws and Bugs

**Well, I am seriously getting annoyed with Cartoon network not showing Season 4. Just plain annoying since it was supposed to be on March 4th. Anyway, I've decided on a permanent story line for Code: Oblivion. I find it to be better then the original and it will still keep everything I had wanted in it from the start. I also have the story outline for Xana's ReBirth done as well. Now just to type up the stories. It gives me something to do during my boring school days. Now, on with the story!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Code: Oblivion**

**Chapter 17: Claws and Bugs**

**2:00PM **

**Factory**

"Well, guys. You ready to take the dive?" Jeremie asked, sitting in the command chair.

"Yup, just as long as Xana doesn't attack us this time. I've had enough Xana attacks for one week." Yumi muttered.

"I want to see the rest of those monsters, see how strong they are." Yami said, still leaning against the back wall of the elevator.

"I'd just settle for kicking Odd's scrawny butt for the time being. You'll see the rest of them soon enough." Ulrich warned, but plainly wanted to see what Yami could do. After all, it wasn't everyday someone took out 7 creepers without breaking a sweat.

"I think I'm just going to stay here with Jeremie. I quite honestly have had enough of Lyoko for a while." Aelita said, sitting on the spare chair that Jeremie had brought with him.

"Tired? Or just scared" Odd taunted.

"Odd, if you had to go through what I had to on Lyoko this week, you'd be more tired the after going to Lyoko and coming back here 5 times over." Aelita retorted bitterly. She seemed to be grumpy now that they were at the factory. Yami grinned as Odd promptly shut up, not wanting her wrath upon him today.

"Hehheh, let's just get going before I get my head bit off." Odd chuckled nervously, backing into the elevator.

"I heard that!" Aelita screeched as the elevator closed and started its decent.

"Hey Aelita, you okay? You're acting a bit on edge." Jeremie said, looking at the disgruntled girl beside him.

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit ill now that we're here. I don't know why." Aelita said softly, still a bit annoyed. Jeremie just raised an eyebrow as he started up the virtualization procedure. Perhaps there was another reason the Aelita probably wouldn't have been able to explain if asked about it.

'_Yumi will be needed for that though, I'm not going to even try to explain that.'_ Jeremie thought and shivered.

"_Hey Jeremie, is there a time limit to how long I can mop Lyoko up with Odd?" _Yami asked from Lyoko, even as Odd rushed at him, screaming like an enraged bull.

"Nope, just be wary of monsters." Jeremie said, opening up a visual program to watch the battle between Odd and Yami.

"_Should've brought popcorn."_ Ulrich said, sitting on a small rock. Jeremie had landed them in his favorite place, the desert._ "Definitely should've brought popcorn."_

"_I agree, this is going to get good." _Yumi said, sitting on the rock next to Ulrich's.

"_So Odd, ready to get you butt kicked up and down this plateau?" _Yami taunted, his rifle slung on his back and had one kunai in between each finger.

"_Do you really think you can beat? I doubt it, since I have a lot more experience then you." _Odd retorted, aiming an arm at him.

"_You only think you have more experience then me, I've had martial arts actual training." _Yami muttered as he charged at Odd, dodging any laser arrows that were flying at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Odd. I was able to program a new ability into you. It called Laser Claw. It is permanent once you use it, and I have absolutely no idea if your for will change at all." Jeremie announced as Odd laughed.

"_So, now it's going to become a cat fight?" _Yumi laughed as Odd shouted_ "Laser Claw!"_

"_No, Yami isn't a cat. It could become a claw-fest though_." Ulrich replied laughing as Yami and Odd exchanged blow after blow. It looked like Odd was winning, but it was clear who the victor would be.

"_You can't win, Yami. I'm just more experienced then you!" _Odd shouted as he launched a volley of Laser Arrows at him.

Yami just grunted as the volley of Laser Arrows struck him, costing him 60 life points.

"40 life points left, Yami." Jeremie called out over the battle field.

"_I'd be worrying if I were you, Yami." _Odd said, his tail swishing back and fourth. He had been hoping to have a good fight, but it seems that Yami wasn't as good as it seemed.

"_Get cocky are we Odd? That'll be your downfall someday. Phantom Dash!" _Yami shouted, purplish-white after images trailing behind him as he flew towards Odd with his claw-like kunaied hands outstretched.

"_What the-!" _Odd shouted as Yami slashed him with both hands, causing 25 life points with each hit.

"What were you saying about Yami going to lose; you just lost 50 life pints Odd." Jeremie said, chuckling.

"What's cocky mean, Jeremie?" Aelita asked, watching the fight on the screen.

"It means someone who……boy that is a hard one to explain. It means that someone basically think that they won when they haven't really won yet." Jeremie explained, finding it hard to explain that.

"Oh, so I guess that's what always gets Odd devirtualized, right?" Aelita stated, Ulrich and Yumi laughing as they heard her.

"_I heard that, princess! That was a low blow." _Odd said mock-bitterly.

"_That's no low blow, THIS IS!" _Yami shouted, slashing at Odd's legs.

As Yami knocked down Odd, a laser arrow meant for Yami fired towards Ulrich and knocked him off the rock. That caused Yumi to laugh even harder.

" _Watch it, Odd. Next time it happens your dead." _Ulrich shouted, climbing back onto his rock.

Both Aelita and Jeremie laughed at that remark.

"I think Yami was right, he is mopping up Lyoko with him." Jeremie said as Odd lost another 20 life points along with the 10 from the fall. "20 life points left Odd."

"I think Odd lost." Aelita said.

"_So do I!" _Yami shouted as he dashed backwards and launched his left hand of kunai at Odd, doing 5 life points of damage from each. "_One hit left Odd, can you dodge more?"_

"_Try me." _Odd said as Yami launched the rest of his kunai at Odd. Odd managed to dodge the kunai, but was unable to dodge the three bursts of energy that Yami had shot at him with his rifle.

As Odd devirtualized, he looked at Yami. "I'll get you for that cheap-shot!" Odd shouted.

Yami just grinned, but that grin was wiped off his face as a barrage of lasers struck him in the back. "Wha-!"

Two tarantulas came scuttling up to where Yami had just been standing. As Ulrich and Yumi dove behind their respective rocks, another barrage of lasers flew at them.

"_Jeremie, you do know that they're two Tarantulas that just arrived, right!?" _Yumi asked, lasers flying over her head.

"I do now; Xana somehow masked their signatures before they got there." Jeremie said, "Hang on, three more are coming. I guess Xana doesn't like the fact that we were training Yami."

"I just hope that there isn't an activated tower. I **really** don't want to go to Lyoko right now." Aelita groaned.

**Scanner Room**

"Urg, what just happened?" Yami asked himself as he pulled himself out of the scanner.

"Yami, how'd you get here?" Odd asked, helping him out.

"I don't know, all of the sudden, something hit me in the back!" Yami complained, visible irked that he was taken out from behind.

"Let's go find out what happened from Jeremie." Odd said, hitting the up button. They may have acted like two buttheads to each other on Lyoko, but that was just taunting each other.

**Back to the Lab**

"Hey Jeremie, what just happened." Yami asked as the elevator opened up.

"You just got hit with enough lasers to do 100 life points of damage. Not to mention the Yumi and Ulrich are now stuck in between five tarantulas." Jeremie reported, "And I don't have enough resources to either devirtualize them or materialize the vehicles." He continued.

"Not to mention that somehow Xana has found a way to shut off the scanners without even activating a tower!" A worried Aelita said.

"Sooo, you're saying that if Yumi and Ulrich are devirtualized, they _won't_ come back here?" Yami asked, slightly confused.

"Exactly, and he even put up a firewall to prevent me from turning them back on. Yumi, Ulrich, please be careful!" Jeremie explained before turning back to the screen to help the two left on Lyoko.

"Well, this is a fine kettle of fish were in, wouldn't you say Odd?" Yami said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I'll say. But Yumi and Ulrich can handle themselves." Odd said.

"_Hey Jeremie, have you got those scanners back up yet!?" _Yumi shouted, blocking anything that strayed to close to her.

"I'm sorry, but there are just way too many firewalls to break through. Can you give me about 15 minutes?" Jeremie replied sadly.

"Hey, is there anything we can do?" Odd asked.

"Actually yes, there might be. Aelita, can you go down with them. I'll explain once you're down there." Jeremie said, still facing the screen, typing like a cheetah.

"Sure, if it'll help save Yumi and Ulrich." She said, heading into the elevator with Odd and Yami.

"Ulrich, Yumi how are you two holding out?" Jeremie said, trying to figure out a way to make his plan work.

"Jeremie, we're here." Aelita announced from the scanner room.

"Okay, here's what I want you guys to do. Unplug two of the scanners but leave the power cords still plugged in." The boy said, still typing. "That should give me enough resources and power to devirtualized Ulrich and Yumi."

"Arrgg, that's going to take forever! I can't even tell which cord is the power cord." Odd complained loudly.

"I think it's this one, Odd. Big, thick, and weighs 100 pounds." Yami joked, picking up a very thick cord.

"Yes, that's the correct one Yami. Hurry up though." Jeremie said, opening the scanners program.

"_Jeremie, if you're planning something, hurry up. We can't last much longer!" _Ulrich shouted, blocking anything near him.

"_Yes, please hurry up!" _Yumi said as well.

"Just a few more minutes." Jeremie muttered more to himself then anyone else.

"Okay Jeremie, were done." Aelita said, pulling the last cord out of scanner 2.

"Great, now I have enough memory to devirtualize Ulrich and Yumi. But, because there is only one scanner, one of you will have to wait 30 seconds while the memory reboots itself after the first person has gone." Jeremie explained, ready to devirtualize them.

"_Get Yumi out of here first, she has less life points!" _Ulrich said, dodging a blast that finally broke the rock he was behind.

"Okay Yumi, you can get hit as many times as you want now and you'll devirtualize normally." Jeremie said.

"_Be careful, Ulrich."_ Yumi said as a flurry of laser fire devirtualized her.

"_Is she okay, Jeremie?" _Ulrich said, now behind Yumi's rock.

"Yep, she's fine." Jeremie said, watching the video feed from the scanner room.

"Now that, my friends, was a workout." Yumi said, stepping wearily out of the scanner.

"I'll bet, how many tarantulas were at that party." Odd laughed.

"Way too many. I just hope Ulrich gets out in one piece." Yumi said turning back to the scanner.

"Just 15 seconds more Ulrich, hang on." Jeremie said, noticing that Ulrich had only 20 life points left.

"_Just hurry up! I don't like the thought of becoming Tarantula food." _Ulrich joked.

"Just a few more seconds……Done!" Jeremie said, the scanner back up and charged. "You're all set, Ulrich."

"_Finally!" _Ulrich said, letting the blast hit him.

As the scanner door opened up, Ulrich stepped out, slightly woozy.

"Well, that was fun." He said, moving around a bit.

"Fun, more like deadly! And tiring." Yumi said, now sitting cross-legged in the elevator.

"Jeremie, everything's fine. Want us to plug everything back in?" Aelita asked.

"No, actually I want you guy to unplug the scanner the same way you did the other one." Jeremie said, closing most of the open programs.

"Alright, but why unplug it?" Aelita replied, grasping one of the many cords connecting the scanner to Lyoko.

"So that the memory will hopefully reboot. And if it doesn't….well Ulrich, you might lose a few games again." Jeremie explained, saying the last part a bit sheepishly.

By now, the third scanner was unplugged completely except for the power cord.

Hey Jeremie, what do you mean by 'lose a few games again'? This ever happen before?" Yami asked.

"Sort-of. The first time Jeremie tried going to Lyoko, for some reason before he was completely transferred, all of the scanner's virtual memory was shut off." Aelita explained.

"Sooo, what happened?" Yami asked, glancing around a bit.

"Well, he got trapped in Virtual Limbo. A sort-of virtual purgatory." Odd said, chuckling at his joke.

"I see, so why didn't you just reboot everything?" Yami said, leaning against the wall.

"Well, two reasons for that. One, Aelita was still stuck in Lyoko and would die if we turned off the supercomputer and two, I found out that if the supercomputer is turned off while anything is in Limbo, they are automatically deleted." Jeremie explained over the loud speaker.

"Ah, so what happened?"

"Well, after about an hour I noticed that something was wrong. You see, Jeremie and I were somehow able to communicate through thoughts. But, it was getting really hard for me to contact Jeremie. We checked his virtual profile and saw that the computer was mistaking him for an outdated file." Aelita said softly, remember how close Jeremie had been to being deleted that day.

"That didn't take long. Usually it takes a computer a long time before it will start to delete stuff on it's own." Yami remarked.

"We think that Xana had something to do with that. But we were able to recollect the memory and rematerialize Jeremie." Aelita said, '_But we cut it way too close._ She thought sadly.

"Okay, you can plug the scanners back in. The we can leave." Jeremie said as the scanners memory went back up to full.

"Good, cause I'm hungry." Odd said, laughing. Everyone else just groaned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, took a little longer then expected, but then again, it was a longer chapter then I thought it would be. Anyway, you know the drill, Read and Review.**


End file.
